Tears of A Dove
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: First Attempt at a Chouji Akimichi Story. ChoujiXOC. Rated M for future lemons in the story, I will see. This is the Life story of Hato Kigamaru and how she meets Chouji. Will the Dove be able to finally realize her true feelings for him? Will he also?
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse to the Past

**Tears of a Dove**

**A ChoujiXOC Fanfiction**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, to my 6__th__ Fanfiction I've decided to write for all of you. I hope you've enjoyed my previous other creations. For those of you who don't know who I am, I am the author of My Goddess and Angel, A Fantasy that Becomes Reality, The Phoenix and the Blossom, Shadow Wind and Pain that Never Dies. For those of you who do know me, good for you :-) you get cookies. _

_Okay so this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction for Chouji Akimichi, (yes the Fat ass Ninja dude from Naruto) but he ain't fat, he's just now really big boned. The other person you shall be acquainted with is my own created character, Hato Kigamaru (Hato means Dove in Japanese by the way guys), who've I've been hinting at through out a few of my fanfictions, My Goddess and Angel being one of them, and Pain that Never Dies being the other story I've been working my butt to finish for you._

_Setting and Time: Right before Asuma Sarutobi is killed by Hidan (for those who read the manga and have been paying attention to the series), and this is a Shippuuden Era storyline in other words. Though there is a flash back to when Naruto and the others would be in the academy, and Hato had just joined the academy in the first chapter._

_Ratings: Lets see, Rated M for Violence, yes a Lemon or two, these two fall in love for crying out loud. A bit of bad language, even though Hato is usually polite, and some form of abuse during a few kidnapping scenes also, I believe. _

_I do not own any of the characters or themes in this story, they all belong to his greatness, Kishimoto Masashi-sama (YOU RULE MAN! YOU RULE! LOL) so please no sue me. The only characters that belong to possibly me are Hato, Shiho Nukeite (one of my best friend's ideal characters) and the theory behind the Shinzuikouen Kekkei Genkai. _

_So without further a do, please read and review, and nicely GUYS! Geez, I'm nice to you guys when I review your stories, so be kind to mine. Alright on with the story :-)_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Flash Back to the Past, A Dove's Story Begins**

**Age: 3 Years Old, Time: Before Naruto joins the Ninja Academy:**

"_Mama…Papa…!" called out a tiny feminine voice, as a small child ran towards two adults dressed in orange yukata robes, the colors of the Clan that the tiny child had been born into. _

_An older female voice spoke, "What is it…daughter…" One of the adults turned to look at the child who had called out to her parents._

_The girl giggled as she hopped on each foot, for a 3 year old, she certainly was energetic and smart, "You pomised to tell me some dink (something)….today that no one else outswide (outside) the clan ish…supposed ta know…" spoke the just barely toddler as the girl's pale violet eyes looked up at the two adults as she tried to stay balanced by holding onto their robed leg. _

_The man that was beside the older woman smiled and knelt down beside the toddler and began ruffling the child's raven locks as he spoke while smiling at her, _

"_Yes we did my little blossom; do you promise to me and your mother you won't say anything about this outside the walls of this house?" _

_The little girl nodded, "I pomise (promise)…" She said softly as she waited for her father and mother to tell her what they had promised her. The little girl had been born with the gifts of intelligence and as well as the talents of the Clan. They had always knew since she had been born, she would be very smart, from the moment she had started talking at 8 months old, and started walking instead of crawling at 5 months._

_The child's mother spoke up after the toddler had agreed, "5 Years ago, before you were born, child, a 9 tailed Fox, and you know that this clan deals with foxes right?" _

_The little girl nodded quietly and waited for her mother to continue, "A 9 tailed Fox appeared and attempted to attack this Village…many died, including your Great Uncle Jiron Kigamaru. What the other's are not allowed to say was that when the 4__th__ Hokage, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, was that actually he was unable to kill it, therefore he had to seal it away in a newborn's stomach. That newborn was the child Naruto Uzumaki…" _

_The little girl was shocked at this, blinking for a moment or two before saying, "So…why isn't da others awowed (allowed) to say any dink (anything)?" _

"_Because the third Hokage told everyone never to speak of it, in case Naruto-Kun was to find out, he might unleash the fox upon the village again." Said the child's father. "Daughter, you are not allowed to say a word to anyone that you know the truth about Naruto Uzumaki…is that to be understood?" _

"_Hai…I alweady (already) pomised (promised) you that Papa and Mama…I won (won't) say any dink about Naawwuuto (Naruto)…at least not 'til is okie…" said the little girl._

_Both the child's parents smiled at the little girl as they then both hugged her, the woman speaking, "Good girl, we are proud of you my daughter…"_

* * *

**Age 6: Time: The Dove Enters the Academy:**

_She had grown up into a very beautiful child by the time; her Clan had decided to enrol her into the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure. Naruto was now 8 years old, and apparently had failed his first Final exam. _

_The child had remembered when she was 4 years old, the day that her family had tattooed her cheek with the Clan insignia, a small 9 tailed fox, it had been painful, at first, but after weeks of recovery, the pain had subsided to a dull ache. _

_The girl was about to go to her first day of School with her parents, seeing it was Orientation day, which required a family member to attend with the child, both her parents would go with her. _

_The little girl peered around her surroundings, with big soft violet eyes as she looked at her parents shyly, and said, _

"_What if the other kids hate me?" "I don't want them to hate me because I know more then them…" The girl pouted after this._

"_Just think of it this way my blossom, you are the heiress of the Kigamaru Clan, remember this, make our clan proud, become a genius like the Hyuuga Boy that we heard so much about…" said the child's father._

"_And be brave as well, I know this is hard on you my sweetie, you've always lived a sheltered existence among the Clan, we've taught you the basics that we are allowed to teach you, until you are at least 7 years old, then you will prove to us that you are a true Kigamaru…" said her mother._

"_Hai Mama, Papa, I'll do my best, I won't let you down…I'll become the greatest Kunoichi in existence, next to Tsunade!" said the young girl proudly. "Maybe the Clan will be even better then that Uchiha Clan I heard got slaughtered by one of its own members…" _

_The child's parents looked at each other and chuckled, "That is the spirit, be careful what you say if you ever meet the survivor of the Uchiha Clan, though, alright?" _

_The little girl nodded her head and became quiet as her parents lead her to the academy. Once her parents and she had arrived, some of the other parents and kids stared at the little girl for a moment. _

_The little girl could hear a boy whisper something to another child, "Is that one of those people from that Clan that was said to be crossbred with an Uchiha and a Hyuuga?" _

"_I don't know but her eyes look more like a Hyuuga's…she must be some form of freak. To think her Clan are a bunch of crossbreeds." _

_This was beginning to upset the girl, one of the things her parents had taught her was that her Clan had been said to have come from a coupling between an Uchiha Woman and a Hyuuga Male from the Main branch long ago, perhaps when the Shodaime had been in power. Though the girl cringed at learning about a few other things during the Clan History lesson. _

_The girl then stopped and stared at the two boys who had been whispering to her, and shouted, "HEY! Don't call my family crossbreeds! That's not nice at all! How would you like it if I called you a mutt?!" Suddenly a calming hand was placed on her shoulder, and a voice spoke, _

"_Calm down child, you two, leave the girl alone, and go get in line, school will be starting soon…" The voice had been male, and unfamiliar. _

_The girl peered up with her violet eyes to stare at the person who had told the boys to leave her alone, the man was dressed in a Chuunin Vest and had silver hair. _**(A/N: Known to years later to become a Jounin, and the girl's sensei ;))  
**

_The man smiled down at her, and got to his knees as he spoke, "So you are one of the Kigamaru's, their Heiress if I'm not mistaken…hmm??" _

"_Mirotsu-San…it is good to see you again…" spoke the girl's father. _

"_Yes long time it has been, Fuizuki-sama…" said the man that had been called Mirotsu, calling her father by his respectful title, seeing her father was the Head of her Clan. _

"_Please call me just Fuizuki, I remember our fun times together Mirotsu-San, how is your family doing?" said her dad._

"_They are doing well, I see your daughter's going to be joining the Academy, I'm glad Lord Hokage has decided to allow this. With all the troubles lately with the other nations and Sunagakure just finally signed an alliance with us, Lord Hokage needs to start training more shinobi…but I'm sure your daughter will do well here, plus she can always rely on me if she gets into trouble." Said Mirotsu. _

"_Yes my daughter is the pride of the Kigamaru Clan Mirotsu, and there is high hopes for her, we hope she will do her uttermost best, to make a name for our Clan one day, we are all proud of her." _

_The little girl beamed up at her parents, seeing their pride in their darker shade of violet eyes for their precious one._

* * *

**Age: 7 Time: The Dove Becomes a True Member of The Clan  
**

_The girl had kept to mostly her studies, having preferred the solitude, and only working with others when it had a part in how she was graded. She had always brought home good report cards; her senseis had said she was another genius in the making, when it came to her IQ levels as well as how she did on her tests._

_She had been called before her Clan's Elders, her parents standing beside them one day. _

_The girl had no idea why she had been called to this meeting; usually she never was allowed to be in these meetings, unless she was an adult that was what her Aunt had told her. _

"_Mother, father…you asked for me?" said the girl, now 7 years old, her voice starting to change as the years had passed. _

"_Yes daughter, we have called you here…" Spoke the girl's father, with a stern voice. "It is time…that you were tested, to see if you are a true Kigamaru…" "The Clan elders wish for you to show us what you've learned from this clan." "If you fail this test, you will be expelled from the clan by the time you are old enough to take care of yourself." _

_The girl looked at both her parents and the rest of her family, how could they be so cruel to her? Why would they want to throw out their heiress if she couldn't prove to them she was a true Kigamaru? _

_The girl gulped and said softly, "Father, why, what would you need me to do to prove myself?" She had wanted to say something else, to defy the clan elders and her parents right then and there, but she knew this would not happen, she knew all Kigamaru's had to be tested, all Kigamaru children who are born into the clan. _

_One of the elders, her Great Grandfather spoke up, "You will show us that you can perform the Clan's Secret Technique, the Fire Style: Flame Strike Technique. We all know your father and mother have been attempting to teach you this since we allowed you to enrol in the Ninja Academy, great grandchild. You will be tested now on it, so that we may judge that you are the true heiress of this Clan." _

"_But…Great Grandfather, I'm only 7 years old! I've just finally got the basics of that jutsu down, couldn't you give me more time?" asked the girl. _

_Then one of her Great Aunt's spoke, "You will not argue with the Elders' decisions child, everyone in this clan was tested when they were born and reached the age of 7, you are no different. We have decided today is the day you will show us, that Jutsu, and you will show it to us now child." _

_The small girl gulped and bowed her head as she said, "Hai…Gomen Great Auntie Marina." "Where would you want me to test this jutsu at? And what on?" She had begun attempting to remember the handseals for the jutsu in her head; they came so easily to her, seeing she was a very bright child after all. _

_Her mother then spoke, "We have a Practice dummy we would like you to demonstrate on child…follow us to the old Kigamaru Training yard." With that said, all the Clan Elders and the girl's parents began to walk out of the courtyard and to the secret training yard that only the Kigamaru Clan used to train their special jutsus, away from prying eyes, even those who could very well copy any of the Kigamaru techniques. _

_Once they were all at the training ground, the girl looked at her family that were watching her, waiting for her to perform the jutsu that they had requested of her. She waited for them to tell her it was alright to proceed. _

_She eyed the practice dummy that she was to 'practice' on. She knew if she failed this test, her Clan might disown her. Sweat began to pour down the poor girl's face as she waited for her Father to speak, which he did a few moments after the silence became unbearable, _

"_Today marks the day that we will see if the Heiress of the Clan is a true Kigamaru…if she passes, her inheritance will be assured, but if she fails, she will be disowned by this Clan today." "You may proceed with the test…" _

_The girl gulped at hearing her father's speech and then nodded quietly, "Hai…father…" she said softly as she turned towards the dummy and began making handseals, the signs for fire. _

"_Kigamaru Special Technique: Fire Style: Flame Strike Jutsu!" She called out, after making the handseals. She then attempted with her meager chakra, which she had been working on developing, and attempted to focus it into her hand. She closed her eyes as she concentrated, 'Come on…you can do it…you know you can.'__She thought to herself as she continued to focus chakra into her hand, which was beginning to work, because she could hear some of her family gasping in shock or surprise. _

_Suddenly her eyes snapped open, she felt her hand burning with fire like chakra, she then launched her jutsu empowered hand at the training dummy, not just shattering it but setting it a blaze with the fire chakra that was surrounding her hand. Panting she then released the power from her hand and it returned to normal. She was slightly sweating from her ordeal, but a small smile appeared faintly on her lips. _

_The elders murmured quietly at the performance of the young Kigamaru girl. Then her Great Grandfather spoke, _

"_She is the chosen one, then, she has proven her worthiness to be the Heiress of this clan, she will be one day known as the Flame Kitsune of Konohagakure. A feared Kunoichi as it has been predicted long before she was born." _

_Then the girl watched all her family members, get to their knees and bowed their heads at her. She was very confused at this, what did that Title that her Great Grandfather just gave her mean? _

_Her father and mother looked down at their daughter and smiled at her, and her father was the next to speak,_

"_Child, you are a now a full member of this clan, it has been years since an actual heir was able to perform that jutsu properly, without burning their hands, and you did that without even blinking, this clan has come to realize that you will also be the one to unlock the true secrets of our Family's Kekkei Genkai, and bring this clan finally to its deserved glory." "Make this clan proud daughter, and remember this, the fires of fate are always ever changing." _

_The small girl nodded her head, as she listened to her father's words, "Hai…father…I will do as best as I can to bring this Clan to glory and honour…" "I will not fail either." _

_From that day on, the girl would do her best to bring the Clan to glory, the Clan that would be known as one of the great Fire Jutsu using Shinobi Clans in the Land of Fire, of course, next to the Uchiha Clan. _

_This is the Story of the girl who would try to bring her clan to fame, the girl's name was known as Hato Kigamaru…and the story of the one she would meet that she was destined to be with…_

* * *

**Okay so yeah this is basically Hato oriented chapter, it will help you guys learn about Hato Kigamaru's Past. The Next Chapter coming up Chouji makes his appearance finally. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Spirit Flame Arises

**Chapter Two: The Spirit Flame Arises**

"HATO!" yelled someone from downstairs. A pair of soft violet eyes opened as the one who owned them frowned a little, as the person rolled over and attempted to hide her face in her blankets, not wanting to get up.

"Hato Relina Kigamaru wake up now or I'll get the bucket of water out again!!" yelled the mother of the girl who had rolled over in her bed.

The girl, who was now 13 years old and a graduate from the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure, was Hato Kigamaru, heiress and prodigy yelled out,

"Mother I don't have to get up for another hour…" She said, then looked towards her alarm clock, and saw that it was 20 minutes to almost time to get up. She frowned even more as she slowly arose from her bed. It was her first day since coming home from a Mission with her Sensei, and two other team mates.

She then heard her mother say something about her father and what not, and then nothing else. Hato sighed as she said to herself, "Geez, my day off from doing Genin ranked Ninja missions with Mirotsu-sensei and the others and already they treat me like a child, I'm a kunoichi now…"

Hato ran a pale hand through her dark and short raven locks as she got up finally from her bed, dressed in a violet nightgown that went to her thigh. The Kigamaru genius had worked so hard in the academy to become the Top ranked Ninja in the school, at least the top rookie of the class, the year she graduated with flying colors.

Hato had always kept to her studies when she was growing up and since proving to her clan that she was the true heiress to the Kigamaru clan. She was courteous and polite though to her fellow classmates, but mostly stayed to herself.

But no one wanted to mess with the Kigamaru when she was mad, because she would prove to them that she deserved the right to be called a Genius for the purpose of many things.

Hato slowly walked to her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit, it was a short yukata like outfit, which had the symbol of what looked to be two dragons entwining themselves at the neck as if fighting each other. She got dressed as quickly as she could and headed to the sitting area where her family was.

Hato was greeted by not just her mother and father, but her sensei as well as her great uncle and aunt as well. Hato quickly bowed her head to her family members in respect, "Ohayo Kaa-sama, father, Great Aunt Marina, Great Uncle Marzan, and Mirotsu-sensei."

Her parents looked at her and her father smiled at her and spoke, "Ah you're finally up now Hato, good, your sensei has just came by to talk about how your progress is going in your Genin squad."

Hato blinked for a few minutes her violet eyes as she looked towards Mirotsu briefly. She shrugged and said, "I see, well I'm about to head out to go do some training, I'll see you later Sensei, Kaa-sama, father…" She waved a gloved hand at them and headed off to where she had placed her sword, she never was allowed to keep it in her room, her Clan's sacred blade, Hato's Meibatsu (translated as Dove's Retribution). (**A/N: Oh by the way, Kaa-sama in Japanese apparently means mother, don't quote me on this though**).

Grabbing it, she strapped it to her back and headed out after placing her hitai-ate headband on her delicately pale forehead. Once she was outside, she grabbed her black zori sandals and headed off after putting them on, taking a few lungfulls of fresh air, smiling a little.

"Hmm…I wonder what pranks I should pull today, hmm…it would be funny to do that." She quickly headed in a direction, looking for someone to play a prank on.

* * *

The sound of munching could be heard as a certain someone was walking along the streets, a small smile appeared on the person's lips as the person was eating chips, and especially so early in the morning too.

The person in question was Akimichi Chouji, Chuunin ranked, and never once changing his habits it seemed when it came to always eating. He had just returned from a mission with Asuma, Ino and his best friend Shikamaru the day before. And so far it had been pretty successful.

One could say also that Chouji wasn't that small pudgy kid anymore either, he looked bigger and possibly more muscular underneath his Akimichi styled outfit he was wearing. His red hair had grown out also, more ragged and long. He had learned during the three years that had passed since his friend Naruto had left and returned, the Needle Guardian jutsu, which he used in succession with his Human Juggernaut Jutsu(also known as the Human Boulder to you guys) to go much faster.

Chouji was proud of himself; he had managed to obtain the rank of Chuunin along with Ino and some of the others of his class. Chouji stopped for a moment when he suddenly saw something floating in front of him. And his team had thought he'd never achieve to anything, pft he showed them.

Chouji had to look twice to see that it was a bag of chips actually tied to what looked to be an invisible string. Chouji grunted and looked around; usually Naruto was bad for playing pranks like this. He tapped his foot as he called out while standing near the 'floating' bag of chips,

"Naruto, that isn't funny come out right now…" He wasn't amused by the constant pranks people played on him. Chouji finished eating the bag of chips he had been eating after leaving his house, and crumpled the empty bag and threw it in the nearest garbage can and pulled another bag out and opened it.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab at his bag of chips and heard someone giggling, as a shadow quickly leapt out of his view and onto the rooftop. Chouji was shocked and angry,

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT NO ONE STEALS MY CHIPS FROM ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!?!" shouted a very angry Chouji as he quickly ran after the person, knowing him it was probably indeed Naruto pulling the prank on him. It hadn't been the first time Naruto would do something of this sort after all. He growled as he attempted to get up on the rooftop to chase the person down.

He had an idea; he stopped and quickly made a handseal, "Art of Super Expansion!" He called out, and immediately became the size of a giant. This was the technique he had used long ago when he had to face off against Jirobo, one of the Sound Four during the failed rescue mission lead by his friend Shikamaru. He had strengthened his chakra capacity ever since then, so that he would never have to rely on the Shukougan (the three colored pellet things he used).

He looked around and saw the person attempting to escape, "I GOT YOU NOW!!" He then reached towards the figure that was attempting to run for it. Quickly he also released the jutsu, leaping from the air as he came back to normal size after a few minutes; he managed to get onto the roof just before he fell.

Just as he did this, he immediately had to dodge a kunai blade whisking his way, quickly he rolled and attempted to throw one of his own to attempt to pin the person, successfully managing to pin whoever it was who stole his chips to the wall of the building's escape exit.

Chouji growled, as he made another handseal, "Art of Partial Expansion!" He called out and then said, "Arm!" His arm became enlarged and he then rushed towards the person, before realizing who it was that he had been attempting to attack, he pulled his punch back and instead of sending the person into almost unconscious oblivion with the powerful attack, he punched the wall beside them, making one huge hole.

There, stood probably the prettiest girl he had ever seen, next to of course Ino. He blinked as he watched the girl trembling in front of him, he frowned, and he should have been a little more careful. He listened as the girl looked at him, with eyes that almost looked like his friend Hinata Hyuuga's almost, he could hear her speak softly,

"Gomen, gomen nasai…I was…only trying to play a prank, a silly little prank." The girl's eyes were a different shade then Hinata's and even Neji's though, more violet colored then ivory. She had short raven colored hair, almost unruly yet straight. She also had what appeared to be a tattoo on her cheek, by the looks of it; it looked like some sort of fox like animal. _Who was this beautiful angel?_ He thought to himself.

He quickly saw that she was obviously a kunoichi of this village. She wore her hitai-ate headband on her forehead like he did. '_This...this girl, is ten times more gorgeous then Ino…_' He thought to himself as he tried to form words to speak to the girl,

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I thought you were Naruto Uzumaki trying to pull the prank that's why I used force." He immediately removed his hand that had begun to shrink in size back to its normal size. He offered a hand to her,

"My name is Akimichi Chouji, what's yours?" He would be friendly with the girl, even though she had stolen his chips, in a harmless prank. Which was one thing no one did, but he would forgive the girl. That was the thing about Chouji, he had a big heart, and not because he was a big boy, he was just always kind to those around him.

The girl looked at him and took the hand and attempted to get up to her feet, having been knocked to them during the whole ordeal, removing the kunai blade from the wall that pinned her short yukata robe and shook his hand,

"WOW! You're the famous Chouji Akimichi?! I always wanted to meet you!" She giggled and gave him a shy grin, showing perfect teeth in the smile. Chouji was a little taken a back but gave her a smile in return, and waited for her to give her name, "My name is Hato, of the Kigamaru Clan."

'_Such a beautiful name for someone who is an angel…_' he thought to himself again. It seemed he kept things like that to himself; he was shy in a way when it came to girls. "It's nice to meet you Hato Kigamaru, I assume you're a Genin, I never saw you in the Chuunin exams in the past few years."

The girl nodded her head, "My Sensei is planning to have us take the exam if Lady Hokage decides the Village is secure enough to hold it here, this year…" "I plan to win this Exam and become a Chuunin…" Chouji nodded and watched as she handed him back his stolen chips that she had stolen from him.

"Here, I feel bad for taking your chips from you Chouji-Kun…" She was blushing a little. Chouji noticed this and chuckled. He took his chips back and then did something out of the ordinary; he offered some to her,

"Want some?" He asked, giving her a shy smile as he offered them to her. He only did this on one other occasion and that was with Shikamaru, his best friend, sharing his chips that is.

Hato blinked for a few minutes but gave him the hint of a smile on her face as she took some of his chips, "Okay thank you Chouji-Kun…" And began munching on the chips she had taken graciously.

Chouji began munching on his chips as he watched her, she was indeed very beautiful, she wasn't bone thin like Ino was, she was thin but by the look of her legs, she certainly was a fighter. _'She's probably both a ninjutsu and a taijutsu wielding ninja._' He thought as a small blush crept onto his face, when he looked at her long muscled legs.

'_Get a hold of yourself…you shouldn't be gawking at her like that, she's probably not that kind of girl anyway._' He scolded himself and tried to bring up something about her,

"So you said you are of the Kigamaru Clan, I never heard of that Clan, your eyes almost look like one of my Hyuuga friends also." He was indeed very curious about why her eyes almost look like the Hyuuga Byakugan eyes.

The girl in front of him nodded, "A lot of people say that my eyes and that of my Clan's resemble that of the Hyuuga Clan's. But I can guarantee you that I am not of the Hyuuga Clan…" She giggled, "I guess I could explain a little background history without revealing too much about my clan's secrets."

"Long ago, as this Village was finally formed by the First Hokage." "The clans were formed of course, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and the list goes on…" "What everyone probably knows is that the Uchiha Clan gained their Sharingan Kekkei Genkai from the Hyuuga clan, or at least that's what was stated in the history books about Kekkei Genkai." Said Hato as she began her tale about how her clan was formed.

"What the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans weren't expecting though was for one of their own to fall in love with a member of the other side." "Apparently they were always in some form of competition." "All that I was told was that a male member of the Hyuuga Clan's Main branch and one of the apparently as the Hyuuga would call them, Branch member of the Uchiha Clan, one of their women decided they wanted to put an end to whatever competition that was going on, and decided to get married." "What do you think would happen when a member of the Hyuuga Clan and a member of the Uchiha clan's blood mixes and produces a child from both blood?" She asked Chouji, looking at him expectantly, hoping he would give her the right answer or something close to it.

"Probably I'd think there would be a new Kekkei Genkai formed, I mean Sharingan and Byakugan are pretty powerful Kekkei Genkai in this village, though the last of the Sharingan users decided to join the enemy's side at the moment." Said Chouji between mouthfuls of chips to her.

"Correct…not only that, but my ancestors also decided to change their names after they produced the first of my Clan." "The Uchiha Clan are known for their fire jutsus, while the Hyuuga are known for their special taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist." "What came from the pairing of my ancestors was a special Kekkei Genkai, which my family had decided to call the Shinzuikouen." "It took certain traits of both Byakugan and Sharingan." Said Hato as she closed her eyes and thought of what next to say.

Chouji listened quietly and smiled, "So that's why probably your Clan has the same colored eyes almost like the Hyuuga…that's neat Hato-Chan."

Hato nodded and then said, "All I can also reveal about my Clan is that we, like the Uchiha Clan, are fire using shinobi, my entire Clan are." This shocked Chouji to the point he almost choked on his chips while gobbling them. '_She's certainly got an interesting Clan there; she'd probably make Sasuke have a run for his money if he ever comes back to this village…_' He thought quietly to himself.

Hato was watching him think to himself and smiled at him, "So yeah, basically that's the basics of what my Clan are all about. My Kekkei Genkai hasn't been awakened in me yet though, it should soon, I hope." "I mean, I'm supposed to be the Heiress of my Clan."

Chouji was now indeed shocked; he was standing in front of the Heiress of some prestigious Clan? So in a way, she was sort of like a princess in the sense that she would one day become the head of her Clan. He coughed and sniffed a little,

"I see, well that's very interesting Hato-Chan." He said smiling at her. This girl never stopped amazing him. He felt something deep inside of his chest, it felt strange also. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice shouted to him,

"Oi, Chouji!" it was the voice of Shikamaru Nara, who had managed to climb up to the roof from a fire escape staircase. Chouji turned to wave to his friend as he finished his bag of chips again. Shikamaru walked over to his friend and was a little surprised to see Hato there; he pointed with his thumb and asked Chouji,

"Who's the girl with the eyes Chouji?" He was curious about the girl who had been talking to Chouji for awhile. Chouji turned to look at Hato, and said,

"Her name's Hato Kigamaru, Shikamaru, I just met her today, she's pretty cool person." He was complimenting the girl. He looked and saw that Hato looked a little embarrassed and then heard her say as she bowed her head in sort of respect to Shikamaru,

"Ohayo Shikamaru-Kun, I assume your one of Chouji's friends, and from the Nara Clan, another Clan I always wanted to meet."

Shikamaru was indeed more surprised, the girl seemed to be well informed about the different Clans of this Village, and she was quite polite also. He waved a hand at her, and grumbled grumpily,

"No need for the bowing and that, it's not like I'm the heir to my Clan." Well in this case, that was a lie, because he was the heir to the Nara Clan, but he always kept that to himself, seeing he never liked making a big deal about it.

Chouji then chuckled, "That's Shikamaru for you, always grumpy." He got a slight grumpy looking glare sent at his back as he turned to look at Hato, she seemed very shy now that Shikamaru had shown up, he wondered why, '_Maybe she's not used to being around a lot of people, who knows_.' He thought again to himself.

Hato spoke up, "I better go, I'm supposed to be training, and probably my Genin team mates are waiting for me at the training grounds, I'll see you maybe some other time. It was nice to meet you Shikamaru-Kun, Chouji-Kun." Chouji didn't have enough time to say anything else, because Hato had quickly ran towards the side of the roof and leapt down, and disappeared into the street.

Chouji sighed, and felt this weird pain in his gut as he turned to Shikamaru and suddenly he didn't feel like eating. Shikamaru noticed this and asked,

"Oi, what's up?" He never saw his friend like this before.

"I just, I don't know why, but I think I'm in love…" said Chouji as he clutched at his stomach.

Shikamaru looked at him with shock and almost awe, "You sure it's not indigestion there Chouji?" "I mean come on, you've had that problem in the past, where you wouldn't eat for days, and then you found out it was just indigestion because you ate something that didn't agree with you." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he stood beside his best friend.

"No, this isn't indigestion, Shikamaru; seriously, I started feeling like this when she was there…" Chouji said as he attempted to pull out a bag of candy from his bag he had brought with him.

Shikamaru was more shocked then ever, he looked to where the girl had disappeared to and shook his head and mumbled, "So troublesome…" Maybe his best friend had finally found someone who looked beyond the fact Chouji was fat in a way. He had always told Chouji about his theory on girls; Shikamaru couldn't stand the thin type of girls, like Ino for instance. Maybe that girl that was talking with Chouji liked him back. It was kind of obvious that the girl wanted for the two of them to be alone, she was acting all shy when Shikamaru had shown up.

'_Well good luck to you Chouji, I hope you can win her heart…and not just her stomach._' He thought this towards Chouji as he watched Chouji try to eat the candy that he had pulled out.

* * *

Hato had never felt so strange, both stomach wise and heart wise, ever since she met Chouji. Hell, she had been so what was the word some of the older people used for this feeling; 'turned on' by how powerful Chouji was indeed. He might look chubby but beneath that she had sensed he was extremely powerful Shinobi.

She sighed as she managed to reach the training grounds finally, and saw that indeed, her team mates were there waiting for her. She had been placed on the same team as the Hyuuga's Main branch second daughter, and sister to Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga. The girl had been a brat during their academy days, but she and Hato had become close friends the day they had been placed on their Genin team.

"Hello Hato-Chan!" Called Hanabi as she noticed their stoic Genin team leader show up for practice at last. Hato was always very unemotional and quiet in their team. Their male team mate looked up with crimson colored eyes and smiled brightly at her and waved to her quietly before going back to practicing his shuriken throwing. The boy on their team was a member of the Yuuhi Clan, yes that meant he was one of Kurenai Yuuhi's relatives, apparently a Second Generation cousin of the famous Genjutsu Mistress. The boy's name was apparently Merek or something of that sort.

"Ohayo Hanabi-Chan, Merek-Kun! Mirotsu-sensei is at my house right now, probably getting me into trouble again…" She said jokingly as she crossed her arms against her chest as she watched her team mates do their training. Hato pondered what she should be practicing today, and decided to challenge Hanabi to a bit of a spar.

"Hey Hanabi, you want to practice that Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation jutsu of yours with me today? I want to practice with that jutsu I've been trying to perfect that's similar to yours." She had been in a way glad, she was close to the Hyuuga Clan, or as close as possible to one of the Founding Clans that had formed the Kigamaru Clan, one of these days she would be strong enough to challenge Hanabi's Cousin Neji or her Sister Hinata, just to see how strong the Hyuuga Clan really was, and to gain knowledge of perhaps the inner workings of Byakugan.

"Sure, just give me a moment to finish up here with my taijutsu training and I'll give you a hand with your Kasai Kitsune-Jiten No Jutsu (Fire Fox Spin Technique)." Said Hanabi as she attempted to quickly finish up her practice.

Hato nodded and walked over to an area that was safe enough to use her Spinning technique. It was a special offensive, defensive technique that her Ancestors had developed the day they started wielding the Ancient blade known as Hato's Meibatsu. Once she found the best spot she leaned against a tree and waited. She had been trying to perfect this move indeed; it would prove vital in the Chuunin exam that she hoped would be happening soon.

Hanabi came looking for her as half an hour passed by, "Okay I'm sorry I took so long, Merek needed help with something." She gave Hato a sheepish smile. Hato chuckled and shook her head, "I see your starting to really like Merek-Kun hmm Hanabi-Chan?" Teased Hato, which brought a slight blush to Hanabi's cheeks.

"No I don't! God, why does everyone in our class think I like him, he's so stupid sometimes the only thing he's ever good at is Genjutsu, and throwing shuriken." Said Hanabi with a huff as she began making handseals to activate her Kekkei Genkai. "Byakugan!" called out Hanabi as the veins at the side of her face began popping out and her eyes opened again. Hato, the first day she had sparred with Hanabi, she had been slightly freaked out by the Byakugan user's eyes, and yet awed. Hence why Hato wanted to see what sorts of things Byakugan could do.

Hato then reached to her back and unsheathed her sword, it made a quiet noise as it was removed from the leather scabbard and shined slightly in the sunlight. The blade had some intricate designs upon the blade, as well as the handle had the face of a dragon that made up the hilt of the blade.

Taking a fighting stance that Hato had practiced over and over since joining the Academy long ago. Hato had mastered a few Kenjutsu (art of sword fighting) forms since the day she proved she was a Kigamaru, her family were known famously in Konohagakure not just for their Arts in the Fire Style but also for their swordsmanship. She then spoke up as she waited for Hanabi to come at her,

"Alright, the ground rules are this, no killing blows, and the one that gets knocked out first with the other's Spinning type of technique, has to do the other's duties during the next mission."

Hanabi nodded, "Hai…Hato-Chan…I'm ready when you are." Said the Hyuuga girl as she watched with her Byakugan eyes, her best friend. Hato then with a curt nod and came at Hanabi, sword ready to strike. Hanabi quickly got into position and called out as she began to spin,

"Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)!" Hato immediately stopped just before reaching Hanabi and made a quick handseal, "Kigamaru Ninpo: Kasai Kitsune-Jiten No Jutsu! (Kigamaru Secret Art: Fire Fox Spin Technique)" She then began to expel fire like chakra from her chakra points and also into her sword and began to spin. Sending things that were in their way flying and what not.

Hato felt something suddenly well up inside of herself, something very different indeed. Hato could suddenly see something with her eyes that she had never really seen before, as she stared into the swirling Kaiten that Hanabi was attempting to perform. '_What is this…what am I seeing?_' thought Hato as she continued to do her spin. She also suddenly started feeling hotter then she usually did. The barrier that she had created struck at Hanabi's own Barrier and suddenly there was an explosion of chakra, and one of them was sent flying back.

A stunned Hanabi and Merek who had joined them to watch the sparring match were both in shock as they saw something that they had never seen before.

Hato was standing there, with instead of violet colored eyes, blood crimson. Also they could feel a heat wave surrounding the girl. Hanabi was the first one to finally find the words to speak as she had been the one to have been sent flying from being struck with Hato's special technique.

"Hato-Chan, your eyes…they almost look like…" She trailed off as Hato looked at them with those eyes that were freaking both of her team mates out now.

"What about my eyes?" Spoke Hato in an almost distant like voice, this was the effect of whatever was causing her eyes to be the color of crimson, she almost sounded demonic almost, not quite though.

"Look into your reflection on your blade, Hato-Chan…" Said Merek, pointing to her sword with a finger. Hato immediately did as Merek said and was shocked at what she could see. Her eyes were indeed not their usually soft violet color, but that of blood almost. Was this her Kekkei Genkai? Had her family not warn her about what to expect once her bloodline finally awoken?

Hato looked ready to pass out when she heard someone's voice shouting, "Hato-Chan, calm down please…" It was the voice of her sensei. Immediately she turned slightly to look over to him, with those eyes of hers. This was way too much for her, suddenly she panicked and fainted right there, allowing oblivion to take over.

* * *

When she awoke, she saw her mother's loving eyes as well as her father's staring down at her. Suddenly Hato wondered where she was. "Mother…father…" She managed to croak out as her vision finally cleared.

"Child, you're finally awake, it's been 8 hours since Mirotsu found you." Said her mother, concern written on her face as she helped Hato to a sitting position. Hato immediately asked,

"What happened to me? I remember training with Hanabi-Chan, and the next I wake up here…" Hato looked at both her parents questioningly. Her father spoke up, in a stern voice,

"Hato, your Kekkei Genkai, the Shinzuikouen was the reason you passed out, it has finally awoken inside of you, that means your Kigamaru Blood is finally awake. Do you remember them telling you your eyes looked different; did you feel something at all during the whole ordeal, different about you?"

Hato remembered something alright, she could remember seeing blue, red, yellow and orange colors when she looked at Hanabi, she felt hot, as if a volcano had erupted inside of her, feverishly hot. She then spoke softly,

"I could see blue, red, yellow and orange colors, when I looked at Hanabi-Chan, I also felt hot, so very hot like I was burning up."

Her father nodded and said, "That is one of the many traits of Shinzuikouen my child, what you saw in fact was the heat signature of your team mate. It is why our Clan and our clan alone can see it, like the Hyuuga Byakugan can see certain things through walls; we can see heat signatures through walls as the Hyuuga can see through a person's body to discover the chakra points."

Hato listened quietly, "How did I manage to knock Hanabi flying? Usually her Palms Rotation Technique is stronger then my Fire Fox Spin." Her mother answered this question for her,

"It is because Shinzuikouen empowers any and all kinds of fire style jutsu my child, the Hyuuga Clan's Heavenly Spin Technique, is like a wind jutsu, for an example." "Fire and Wind do not mix, fire is stronger then wind, yet weak against water as in Wind is strong against Lightning." "Whenever Shinzuikouen is activated, the fire jutsus we use, become that of demonic fire, which can only be put out by demonic style water jutsus, in some cases." "Unless the second state of our Kekkei Genkai, which no one has been able to achieve in the last 100 years, way before you were born." "Not even your father who was the recent heir can at this moment."

Hato was listening with widened eyes of curiosity for awhile before saying, "I will achieve the next state then, and I will be the first in a hundred years to do this."

Her parents both looked at her with slight shock and both nodded, they were proud of her, she had always given it her all, her training and even her missions when they looked hopeless, it never would stop Hato from achieving whatever goals she wanted.

Hato then spoke again, "I'm getting sleepy, um, can you let me rest mother and father, oh by the way, I met a boy today, his name was Akimichi Chouji, and he was so nice to me…" Both parents looked at her and they looked at each other before chuckling. They bowed their head to their child and decided to let her rest.

Hato quickly slipped into slumber, dreaming about a sweet boy named Chouji.

* * *

**Again I apologize, there will be more Chouji action coming in the future chapters ofr this story, trust me on this. Hehehehehe. I'm just trying to get a foot hold with Hato in this story. **

** So Please look forward to Chapter Three, and I will promise you that you'll see Chouji a lot more. Also There will be a future Chuunin Battle thingy coming too in this story, and a certain Star of the Series will be showing up to face off against Hato in her first Chuunin Exam, so stay tune.**

**Take care all and until next time... **


	3. Chuunin Exams Soon To Come

**Chapter Three: Chuunin Exams Soon To Come**

2 weeks pass by and Hato had done 7 more C and D ranked missions, flawlessly at that, thanks to her awakened Kekkei Genkai and also training harder with her team mates. At first they had been a little scared to want to train with their Kigamaru team mate, after having her Kekkei Genkai awaken and almost badly injured Hanabi in the process, but they soon came to accept the girl and knew they needed her on the team.

Chouji and her met again and actually had fun in each other's company, talking about various things. Until one day, Chouji asked her a very serious question. The Akimichi boy had just come back from another B ranked mission with his team, 2 days ago. He was wondering if Hato had finished her D ranked missions that the Hokage had sent her team on just a day prior to him coming back to the Village.

He had very bad butterflies in his stomach, which were making him unable to eat anything, at least until he could talk to Hato. Chouji was worried the beautiful girl, who he had called an angel was going to reject someone like him. He had sent a message to Hato's home, asking her as soon as she came home; to come meet him in the place he had first met her.

'_Man…I feel so sick, and hungry too…' _thought Chouji, _'I hope she won't reject me, she's such a nice girl, I just…I don't know what she would think of me after I ask her to be my girlfriend._'

Chouji began pacing back and forth as he waited for Hato arrive. He didn't have to wait long, before he heard Hato's sweet voice calling out to him,

"Chouji-Kun…I'm here, what was the thing you wanted to discuss with me?" Chouji almost jumped when she showed up, but immediately turned to see the violet eyed girl standing there. Chouji began to sweat profusely as he tried to figure out how to say the words he had been planning to say to her.

"Hato…um…there's indeed something I wanted to talk to you about. But…um…I...I was wondering if you would…you know like to become…um my…" stuttered Chouji. Hato had told him, that her Clan wished for her to marry into a Clan that would bring new strengths to the Kigamaru Clan. Chouji knew his clan weren't that great, but he just had to give this a shot, he really liked Hato.

"You're what Chouji? What's wrong?" asked Hato with concern in her voice and eyes as she looked at him, "Are you okay Chouji-Kun?"

Chouji walked over to Hato slowly, before he was within grabbing distance, and said, "Well you see…kami-sama forgive me for this…" He then grabbed Hato around her waist and pulled her against him, bending down he took her lips with his own, in a very gentle kiss.

Hato's violet eyes widened in shock at how bold Chouji had been, this was her first kiss with a boy, and his lips were so gentle, so soft, and a little thick as well, but that was something she didn't care about. Hato closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chouji's neck and kissed him back just as gently.

The two of them pulled back after the need for air won out, after all shinobi had to breath too, they weren't immortal. Hato looked at Chouji with slight shock written on her face, which usually she would hide her emotions. She was also speechless; Chouji was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Hato-Chan, I'm very sorry; I didn't know what came over me…"

Hato then waited for him to continue before she said anything else. She wanted to know why he had kissed her like that. It hadn't been a bad thing really, she actually enjoyed the kiss.

"Hato…I want you to be my girlfriend, I'm not really good with words and such, but all I can say is that I want to be at your side all the time, as emotional support and…"

Hato giggled and placed a finger on Chouji's lips, she had heard enough from him. She then leaned up and kissed him again, giving her answer to him with that kiss. Chouji didn't exactly know what she was doing now, but immediately he kissed her back. They pulled out of their embrace as Hato stared deeply into Chouji's eyes with her violet Kigamaru ones.

"Chouji, I accept your proposal, I've been wanting to ask you out also, but I was…too shy to ask you, seeing I'm 2 years younger then you. I thought you were so adorable." Spoke Hato softly.

Chouji then pulled her into a hug and nuzzled into her shoulder, "Arigatou, Hato-Chan, you won't regret this. I really like you…" He began to stutter.

Hato grinned at him, "I like you too Chouji…very much so."

And that is how Chouji and Hato became a couple, knowing this new relationship would blossom from more then a mere friendship but into something very deep.

* * *

3 weeks later, Hato and her team had been called into a small meeting with Mirotsu-sensei. Apparently there was a buzz and a lot of rumors running around, as well as strange shinobi starting to appear in the Leaf Village. Hato had been curious as to why a bunch of strange ninja had appeared in Konoha. Hanabi was also curious, her cousin Neji and her sister Hinata had not told her anything about the rumors.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice, I know today was supposed to be your days off, but what I have to say is very important." Spoke Mirotsu as he eyed his young Genins.

Hato crossed her legs and wanted to really figure out what was going on right now. Running a hand through her short raven bangs, she then asked.

"So what is so important that you had to drag me away from my plans that I have with Chouji?" She was slightly annoyed. She really was starting to warm up to Chouji, and Hanabi had been slightly jealous that Hato had been going out with someone who knew her cousin and sister so well.

Mirotsu chuckled at Hato's words, knowing the young Kigamaru wanted to go be with her new 'boyfriend' at this moment. He then cleared his throat and said finally.

"I've all signed you up for something very special, and it requires a group of three Genin to be able to participate in this, I've all signed you up for the Chuunin Exams, which will be happening in a week's time from now."

Hato's eyes widened slightly as Mirotsu said this, as did Hanabi's and her other team mate. She had heard something about these exams, they could be really brutal apparently, and some of the Genin also never made it out alive. Fear began to well in the pit of Hato's stomach, but quickly she quelled it as she heard Hanabi speak.

"Mirotsu-sensei! We aren't ready…I mean…sure you gave us an extra year to train and grow up a little, but I don't think we are ready for this…it took my nee-Chan and my cousin, Neji-san two times to pass that exam, apparently it not just tests your abilities to be a leader and such, but your mentalities too…"

Hato smirked to herself as she had her eyes closed and spoke, "What are you a coward now Hanabi-Chan? Mirotsu-sensei wouldn't have signed us up for this, if he didn't think we are ready, I thought Hyuugas aren't cowards or quitters…I guess I was wrong…" She then began to chuckle softly.

This was how some of Hanabi's and Hato's banter ended up at times. And they always ended up either sparring or a tongue lashing would begin between the two girls, which usually her team mate and sensei had to pull the two of them off each other when a sparring match turned into an all out war fest.

Hanabi stood up and glared at Hato and shouted, "At least I don't come from a clan of cross breeds and freaks!"

Hato bit her lip and stood up slowly, opening her violet eyes and giving the most deadly of glares that anyone could possibly give someone at Hanabi. Inside though, Hato felt hurt by these words. She tried to get over it fast and immediately just turned away from Hanabi and tried to be the smart one here.

"That's enough Hanabi-Chan! Do I have to speak to your father again…? You know just as well, how sensitive Hato is about where her Clan comes from!" Shouted Mirotsu at Hanabi. Hanabi just snorted and said nothing else as she sat back down. "Now I want you all to think about this Exam, and give me your answers by second last day of this week…and I don't want to hear anymore fighting amongst yourselves, or I will have the Hokage know that this team is not ready to take this exam, due to your lack of teamwork, I don't want to hear it from any of you! Now here are your applications, have them filled out as soon as you can."

He then handed them each a paper, though he had to walk around the other two to hand Hato hers. After handing them out, Mirotsu then spoke,

"You guys are dismissed for the day; you have a lot of practices left until the exams start, so make them count alright? Hato…did you hear me?"

Hato just waved her hand at the other two and started walking off without saying anything else. She had to go talk to Chouji right now, and she wouldn't let anyone put her mood lower then it had been when Hanabi made the comment about her being from a clan that was a freak.

As she walked back to the village, she heard someone's voice speaking up, "Hato-Chan!" Hato paused as she turned to look and there coming towards her was Chouji. Hato's mood changed drastically and immediately she pounced Chouji as soon as he was close enough, she squealed.

"CHOUJI!" She giggled and began kissing him all over his face, as he caught her in his big arms. She had missed him that much was certain. Chouji almost fell backwards when she had tackled him like that, but he had gotten used to these ways of showing affection towards Hato, and her ways as well.

"Hello Hato-Chan…" He mumbled and proceeded to kiss her cheek gently, before putting her down safely on the ground, chuckling.

"I have something to tell you Chouji…" said Hato softly. Chouji eyed Hato quietly, waiting for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long though.

"Apparently my sensei and my team are going to be in the next Chuunin exams that start in a week."

Chouji almost choked; thank god he hadn't been stuffing his face at the time. He immediately looked at his girlfriend and then said.

"Hato-Chan, that's great! I hope you'll be able to do well in this, I'm supposed to be helping out in the Exams with my team mate, Shikamaru. But I will be rooting for you."

Hato gave him a smile and hugged him again, "You know I will do good!" "They didn't call me a genius in my class for nothing…" She giggled at him. Chouji just chuckled and nodded.

"I was wondering if you could help me a little bit with some of my training, I mean your already a Chuunin now Chouji, maybe you can give me some tips on what to expect in this exam, pretty please Chouji?" pleaded Hato, giving him a cute puppy eyed look.

Chouji could not resist that look; she just looked so kawaii with those violet eyes of hers. That was one of the things he had fallen in love with, was those almost totally pupiless violet eyes, that held an inner sadness in them. He then mumbled as he pulled out a bag of chips and opened them, grabbing a handful of chips he spoke, finally.

"Alright, I'll give you a hand, Hato-Chan, you want some?" He offered some of his chips. He only did this with two people, Hato and Shikamaru. His two precious people. Shikamaru being his best friend, and Hato, well Hato was his girlfriend after all.

Hato practically knocked him to the ground and gave him a big smooch on the lips and said, "Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou Chouji!" She then took some of his chips and ate them.

Soon it would be exam time, and Hato would soon meet her destiny when she managed to reach the third part of the exam. Who she would fight, was unknown as of yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this Chapter is only like 5 pages long, but I could only come up with this. So bare with me here, next two chapters will be when Hato goes through the First and Second Part of the Exam, with Chouji popping out at the end of the Second Part of the exam. **

**The Chapter after this, will be when Hato faces off with a certain Canon character who has yet to become a Chuunin, can you guess who guys? Hehehehehe, I'm not telling you yet, just wait and see for yourself.**

**Alright Stay Tuned, and until Next Time guys!**


	4. Chapter Four: Chuunin Exam Part One

**Chapter Four: Chuunin Exam Part One**

The day of the exams came and Hato's stomach had been playing games with her since then. She was standing with her teammates at the door to the First part of the exam. Her sensei had already given them his speech, he was happy to know all three of them were willing to take the Exam, and even if one of them hadn't, their sensei would have stopped them.

Hato looked towards Hanabi and whispered,

"Do you think we will do okay here? I mean I heard so many things from Chouji about the first part of the exam."

"Hai, Hato-Chan, I was told by Hinata-nee-San and Neji-nii-san that we will be fine, this test apparently tests our mentalities as a Chuunin, or what a Chuunin should be…something like that." Said an also nervous Hanabi.

Hato just nodded her head and suddenly she could hear someone shouting behind her. Her head turned towards the sound.

"God come on already! What's taking so long with them getting started with this Exam! I like took this already once before!"

Hato blinked when she saw whom the voice belonged to. A blue eyed, blonde boy, and apparently he was a real loud mouth. Almost as loud as the red haired blue-eyed girl that was shouting about something at one of her teammates.

She thought to herself,

'I wonder who he is…he looks like he's from my village…that red haired woman was from the Land of Earth's Hidden Village among the Stones (Iwagakure), he's kind of cute if you asked me, that blonde boy.'

Hanabi then spoke quietly to her, interrupting what thoughts Hato was having.

"That loud mouth over there, is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my sister's friends, he took the exam three years ago, and beat my cousin Neji in the final part of the exam. He's really strong if he could take out my Cousin."

Hato's eyes widened in surprise, as she turned to look back at the boy that Hanabi identified as being Naruto, a smirk played on her lips as she muttered softly, just before the Proctors showed up.

"At last…the flames of fate are smiling down upon me…I've always wanted to meet you in battle Naruto-San. Perhaps this Exam will be the greatest place to test my Kekkei Genkai against you…"

Hato then began walking into the room where the first exam was going to begin undoubtedly. She was excited now, that there could be a possibility that she would finally meet the one; she had heard so much about when she had been only 3 years old.

* * *

The first exam had been way too easy for Hato; she hadn't had to use any of her skills or her Kekkei Genkai to cheat on the exam, like the others had. Even though she knew that the exam was testing her abilities to obtain information at any cost, she had used her brains to do the exam questions on the test. She had even volunteered herself when the 10th question had come.

The question had been different from probably the one that Naruto had been given 3 years ago, it had asked out of the three of them, which of the members would volunteer themselves to be sacrificed. Of course, the question had two different answers, but both had been correct, in the case that the Hyper red head (**A/N: For those of you reading my Rock Lee story right now, can you guess who the Hyper red head is in this story? –LOL-)** had shouted that there was no way that her teammates would do that, that she'd do everything in her power to protect them.

Hato's team, Naruto's and even amazingly the red head had passed the exam, along with a few other teams from different villages, including one of the Kusagakure (Village Hidden In the Grass) teams.

The next part of the exam was to be conducted by a famous Ninja, that everyone seemed to know very well. Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Sharingan Using Shinobi was to be the proctor. Apparently, also he was the sensei of Naruto.

"Good afternoon class, my name is…" He was interrupted by Naruto shouting.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI! What the hell are you doing here? Heh, heh." The silver haired Jounin smiled underneath his mask at the blonde's outburst. The man then tried to continue.

"Alright, calm down Naruto, let me explain to the other examinees why I am here." "Now where was I, oh yes, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I will be the Proctor for the Second Exam. We will be conducting the exam in the Forest of Death, but this part will be a lot more trickier then it was for a certain someone here, who has already taken the exam once."

"If you care to follow me, we will start the second part of the exam, and I will discuss the rest of it once we are at the Forest of Death." Finished Kakashi.

The sound of chairs scraping and feet tramping here and about could be heard as all the examinees began to follow Kakashi. Hato was trying to hold back her laughter as she heard Naruto talking about how much he knew about Kakashi and watched his hands flail here and there and everywhere as he talked.

"This exam is already starting to amuse me…I wonder what other famous Shinobi I will be meeting in this exam.' Thought Hato to herself as she followed her team out of the room with the others.

* * *

It was 2 days into the exam, and already Hato had found the Heaven scroll that Kakashi had ordered them to find, she only needed now the Earth scroll. She was glad she had her Kekkei Genkai to help her find things, and even watch out for others who might attempt to steal the scroll from her.

Hato had told her teammates, that she, as the leader would protect the Heaven scroll from their potential 'enemies' seeing she was probably the strongest of her team at the moment. Hanabi had agreed readily.

Hato continued to walk among the forest's path quietly, her Kekkei Genkai, inactivated at the moment. Suddenly she froze when she heard a noise coming from her left. She quickly pulled out a few shuriken and growled.

"You might as well come out of hiding, if you've come from the scroll, you're in for a world of hurt if you think I am that easy to beat."

She was rewarded for her efforts, when a small woman, with blonde hair and green eyes came out of the bushes, the headband of Konoha on her forehead.

"Your pretty smart and brave, if you ask me, Kigamaru Hato…and don't ask me how I know who you are, I just know you because of the rumours that went around during the academy. I'm not here to steal your scroll, only to help you, seeing we are fellow Konohagakure Shinobi after all."

Hato was a little surprised that first of all this girl, already knew who she was, and second of all, she wanted to help Hato. Hato wasn't buying this at all; she quickly spoke up, as she gave the blonde a cool violet-eyed stare;

"Why would you want to help me? In this exam, we are all enemies, no matter what village we are from. Who the heck are you if you already know who I am?"

The blonde then tossed her a brown and blue coloured scroll, the scroll of Earth that Hato needed so badly now. Finally speaking after a moment of silence came between them.

"Let's just say, the less other village shinobi there are in this competition, the better our Village will look good in the eyes of the other Nations. I'm one of Naruto Uzumaki's borrowed teammates, Uzuki Nana, seeing that his other teammates have already obtained the rank of Chuunin, well at least one of them has, and the other apparently left the village. I hope we can see each other again, Hato-Chan, I'm looking forward to battling perhaps with you."

The girl named Nana then quickly disappeared without even saying another word. Apparently, the girl was a user of the Shadow Clone Technique, just as Naruto was.

Hato looked dazed at this point in time. Hato stared down at the Earth Scroll, that this woman just gave her. She was speechless, she didn't know what else to do now. She then called out,

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND IT!" Her teammates weren't that far away from where Hato had decided to go search for the Earth Scroll. "We can head to the tower now!"

* * *

The team reached the tower within another day, and thank goodness they had. They weren't the only ones who had found their scrolls so quickly. Naruto's team also had, and a Sand Team also had found theirs, and again the hyper Red haired Iwagakure Kunoichi, who was the last team to show up, also had.

Hato did a few calculations in her head, there apparently were now 4 teams of 12 Shinobi left over now. She wondered what was in store for them next. Nerves began to make Hato feel sick to her stomach as she stared up at the wall that contained a message that she and the others were trying to decipher.

Hato and Hanabi had already opened the scroll to see if there was a hidden message. Suddenly an idea came to her head. She then muttered to her teammates.

"3 shinobi start out as a group…what do these 3 shinobi have that a single shinobi doesn't have…." This was the question the Godaime Hokage had placed out apparently for the teams who made it back to figure out.

Merek Yuuhi spoke up, "Groups of 3 Shinobi are called teams…so…I guess it would have to be something we all have in common…"

Hanabi then piped in,

"Teams of 3, we work together as a team…"

"It's teamwork!" Hato suddenly shouted. "The things we have in common as a team, is teamwork!"

Suddenly the scrolls that they had laid down began to bounce a bit and smoke began to appear. Hato was taken a back when she saw this and quickly called out.

"Guys! Step back, those scrolls are apparently summoning jutsu ones!"

An explosion of smoke could be seen and heard, the three Genin began coughing suddenly.

Two familiar voices could be heard from within this smoke.

"I knew you could do it, Hato-Chan…help your teammates figure out what that message means."

"Um very good work to you too Hanabi-Nee-Chan."

All eyes turned to look at the two who had appeared, there standing before them, was Chouji and Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji's arms were crossed against his chest as a smile appeared on the big boy's face, a look of pride in his eyes.

"CHOUJI!" shrieked Hato as she pretty much glomped (tackle-hugged) the hell out of him. The two went tumbling to the ground.

"Hinata-Nee-San!" Spoke Hanabi, a look of surprise was on her face. She turned slightly to watch her teammate, glomp the hell out of her boyfriend. A look of amusement was on the young Hyuuga's face.

"I missed you!" Murmured Hato as she gave Chouji, one hell of a bunch of kisses all over his face. Chouji rumbled softly in laughter, as his beloved continued to molest him. He then sat up and hugged her gently to him. He murmured back to her.

"I missed you too, I was really worried about you, wondering if you had or would pass this part of the exam."

Hato smiled and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. She then pulled back and asked.

"So how come you and Hanabi's Older sister showed up in those scrolls that we were told not to open until we got to the tower here?"

"I will explain that, in a minute, as soon as you get up off me…" chuckled Chouji as he helped her to her feet, while getting to his own two feet.

Hato then waited for him to answer her first question. Which he finally did after a few minutes of silence.

"We were told by the Hokage, to greet those who had passed the second part of the exam. Seeing Hinata and myself are already Chuunin, so I volunteered to be the one to show up. Hinata wanted to also greet her sister when she passed the exam, so instead of one of us, the both of us showed up." Spoke Chouji.

He then turned to Hinata and gave her a silent look for a moment before pulling out a bag of his favourite chips, and opened it. Hinata then began to finish what Chouji had started.

"Congratulations to all three of you, you managed to move to the final part of the exam that will be conducted soon. Remember um…the message that Hokage-sama has left here. Teamwork is a very vital asset when being a Shinobi, you have to work as one, when you are on a mission." "Always remember this whenever you are out there on the field serving the Village as a ninja."

All three of them nodded their heads, agreeing whole-heartedly with the Hyuuga woman's words. They would indeed keep this message in their hearts, seeing it was vital to work as a team, as one.

* * *

"Alright, now that we've finally gotten this part of the exam over with, the third part of the exam will be conducted in two days from now. We normally would have had a preliminary battle to bring down the numbers to 10, but seeing we have only 12 here, I think this is self sufficient." Spoke Tsunade, who was looking at the 12 candidates for Chuunin, a smile was on her lips as she finished her speech.

"So rest up whatever wounds you might have obtained while in the forest, and we will see you all here bright and early, are there any questions? If not your are all dismissed…" "Oh I suppose I should introduce you all to the two proctors for the final part of the exam."

Hato and the others then turned to look towards the two figures that were walking up towards the podium/stage, whatever you wish to call it. Hato heard a gasp from Hanabi and turned immediately to her, but stopped when a soft-spoken male voice started to speak.

"I'm sure this final exam is very exciting for you all, it brings a lot of memories for those of you who have taken this exam already perhaps many times or once." "I will introduce my partner and I immediately, my partner's name is Tenten and I am Hyuuga Neji, we both are the Proctors for the final exam, and let me warn you now, this exam is the toughest one of them all." Spoke the Ivory eyed Hyuuga boy.

"Hanabi…" hissed Hato, "Is that your cousin and one of his teammates you were mentioning to me before?"

Hanabi then nodded her head quietly and raised her hand, speaking up.

"Um Proctor sir, what exactly do you mean this is going to be the hardest part of the Chuunin Exam?"

Neji smirked as he turned his gaze towards Hanabi, staring at her briefly. He then spoke, as Hato watched quietly.

"I will allow my partner to explain this part of the exam."

Tenten then smiled at the Genin and spoke up, all perky like.

"It's nice to meet you all, the final part of the exam, is an all out Battle Royale, that will help us determine if you have the abilities to truly be a Chuunin ranked Shinobi. You will each be put up against perhaps one of your own comrades and will fight to the death, or until one of us, either myself or Neji thinks it's best that we put an end to the match."

"I simply have two rules, if you can not continue the battle, I will simply end the match immediately. And the second rule, if the match looks like someone might end up dying, I will also call the match immediately over." Spoke Neji.

"Just bring it on Neji! I can take anyone on! I'm up for some major battling now! Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

The room pretty much went up in an uproar of laughter at Naruto's outburst yet again. Hato was feeling slightly nervous at this point. Wondering whom she would be up against in this exam, and wondering if she had the skills or even the courage to face that person at all. She could only hope that she did indeed have the courage to do this.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Sorry for taking so freaking long to finally post a chapter for Tears of a Dove, I haven't had the muse to really post a chapter for this story in a while. But finally I managed to do it! Yay go me!**_

_**Anyway look forward to the Second part of this chapter next week. Hato will be facing off against a certain loud mouth Genin in the Exams. Can she actually have the courage to defeat him and become a Chuunin? Or will she end up the one on the brink of death? What will Chouji think of this battle also?**_

_**Find out in the Next Chapter! Take care all, and until Next time! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chuunin Exam Part Two: A Battle of Flame

**Chapter Five: Chuunin Exam Part Two: A Battle of Flames and Fate**

Hato was pacing back and forth on the path in the Kigamaru Clan gardens, on the morning of the final part of the exam was to commence in the afternoon. She felt so sick to her stomach at the moment; she hadn't been able to eat anything at all.

"Hato-Sama…" spoke up a servant who had been attempting to find the young Genin-Hime since Hato had woken up that morning to get in a few minutes of last minute practice with her Kekkei Genkai.

"Hai…Yume? What is it?" asked Hato as the violet eyed one turned to look at the servant woman.

"A Young boy, who claims to be Akimichi Chouji, is asking to visit you at the door, should I let him in?" asked the servant who was known as Yume.

Hato gave the woman a nervous smirk and a silent nod of her head as she began walking towards a patch of what looked to be some form of orange lily, one of Hato's favourite plants it would seem.

'_If I get put with Naruto, then I know it will not be an easy win for me, he isn't famous for nothing…from what I heard he can summon toads just like the great Jiraiya the Toad Sage…but I can summon also, Okaa-San and Otou-San allowed me to sign the Summoning contract which allows me to summon my Clan's special animals…last year…but will there be enough room to summon Kozura if he summons one of his giant toads…that's the question…and will I have enough chakra to summon Kozura…' 'But if I get put up against Nana Uzuki then I won't have a problem against her, Hanabi-Chan…I can't believe you chickened out at the last second…'_

Hato was thinking to herself on strategies for the Exam, when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against something warm and strong, Hato almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Chouji's voice against her ear.

"Hato-Chan, you shouldn't be thinking so much, you should be relaxing a little, and it will only distract you during the Exam."

"Chouji!" Squeaked Hato, trying to turn around so she could give him a hug, Chouji along with her father, mother, and her sensei were going to be rooting for her during her battle. This wasn't the point of her nervousness, though.

"Gomen Nasai Chouji, I just…am so nervous…what if I end up having to face Naruto…or that Iwagakure Kunoichi in the Battle Royale?" said Hato as she managed to finally give him a hug.

Chouji frowned slightly at Hato, he was worried sick for her too, hopefully Naruto would go easy on her during the battle, but sometimes he knew the idiot would go over board just to win that is if he was Hato's chosen opponent of course. But he had faith in Hato, that she would some how manage to pull it off, it was hard to choose who to root for, Naruto was one of his close friends, and yet Hato was his girlfriend, this was very difficult indeed for the Akimichi.

"Hato-Chan, just do like my friend Hinata would say, do your best out there, and I'm sure you'll beat whoever it is that you got chosen to fight…and I'll be up in the stands rooting for you, so just remember that I'm going to be there for you no matter what happens, okay?" said Chouji while grabbing her chin with his fingers, making her look up at him.

The butterflies that were fluttering in Hato's stomach were slowly going away thanks of course to Chouji's long speech. Hato looked up at him, and was about to say something when she felt Chouji's lips on hers. Hato gasped a little and immediately kissed him back in return, trying not to giggle, his lips tasted funny today.

"Chouji…what did you have for breakfast this morning?" She murmured after pulling out of the kiss a few minutes later, giggling softly.

Chouji smirked and said.

"The usual things…Hato-Chan, now don't get nervous and show those people who will be watching what you are made of, also show those judges that you are meant to become Chuunin!"

Hato felt new determination well up inside of her; she nodded her head and asked him as she noticed the backpack on his back.

"I'm guessing you stocked up for the show eh Chouji?" She giggled even more.

"Yep, I did! Now come on, you're parents have already headed out to the place where everyone is supposed to go…I came to get you…" said Chouji as he pulled out a bag of chips, offering her some after taking some for himself.

Hato immediately took a few of the chips and munched on them, then began walking back into the house. Indeed, she had a battle to win, and to show to the world, what a true Kigamaru could do.

* * *

It was an hour into the first couple of matches during the exam, Neji Hyuuga was supposed to have been the proctor indeed for the exam, but apparently a dire mission had taken him away from his duties, leaving Tenten to be the proctor for the exam. Hato was watching as a boy named Yari Boden (**A/N: One of my best friend's male characters she loves to role-play with by the way folks)** had just finished a special attack Jutsu with what Hato had thought was scarves of some form, against one of the Sunagakure ninja.

The hyper one, who apparently was on the same team as this Boden person, had beaten Nana Uzuki mercilessly with her skills in Taijutsu and a few Earth Style Ninjutsu, in the first round. Hato believed that the device the proctors were using to change the landscape with, which in Hato's opinion was probably just some sort of Genjutsu that could make the landscape change and look real enough, had given the red head the advantage, seeing she was a Earth Style user.

Hato was full of nerves; her hands were shaking, as she watched the Yari boy defeat the Sand Shinobi with such ease. She then heard Tenten declare him the winner, and was speaking at this moment to a few of the medical team who had come quickly to get the two injured ninja out of the arena.

'_I still haven't gone yet…the fires of fate are really not on my side today…are they?'_ Thought a nervous Hato, as she looked at her opponents that were still left over, Naruto had not gone yet, and neither had two of the Grass team members.

Suddenly she heard someone speaking to her.

"Hey…your that girl…um Kigamaru Hato right? Nana-Chan told me about you, that she helped you and your team in the second part of the exam…" the voice belonged to none other then Konoha's Knuckleheaded Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hato gulped as she tried to find the courage to speak, she squeaked out, her eyes were closed at the moment, not wanting to really open them right now.

"Hai…and you must be Naruto-Kun…if I'm not mistaken…um good luck in the matches…I guess…" she was trying to be very polite, though her nervousness was not helping at all.

"The same to you Hato-Chan…" said Naruto as he walked back over to stare down at the arena. Hato could hear him yelling down at Tenten trying to get her to pick the next pair of ninja who would be fighting next. The crowd was also yelling to start the next match.

Hato opened her eyes as she peered over at the big screen that was at this moment attempting to choose the next pair. If she wasn't wearing a pair of fingerless gloves at this moment, she probably would be biting at her nails or fingers in nervousness.

"The next match…" Hato could hear Tenten's voice "Will be…"

Hato flinched when she saw her name…but she was very indeed shocked at who it was she was paired with.

"Kigamaru Hato V.S. Uzumaki Naruto…the choice of landscape will be at the Valley of the End." "Will the two ninja please come down here so we can start the match?"

Hato watched as Naruto, instead of walking down the stairs, seeing it really wasn't that far down to jump, he leapt over the bar and landed down on the ground.

'_It seems the fires of fate are with me today…indeed…at last I can prove myself…against a very strong shinobi…Uzumaki Naruto-Kun…you will see what I can do at last…'_ Thought Hato as she began heading down the stairs to the arena, after staring down at her opponent from the railing briefly.

Once she was standing 2 feet from Naruto, a look of complete calm came over the stoic Kigamaru's face.

* * *

"You two should know the rules by now…good luck to both of you…once I say begin the device will take affect, and you can start…" said Tenten as she looked between the two of them.

She really had been looking forward to this match, and see what Naruto truly could do. Even though he was one of her many friends, she couldn't help but wonder what his opponent could do. She almost had the same eyes as her team mate and partner, Neji in a way.

"Ready….and…BEGIN!" shouted Tenten, as she quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto…" spoke Hato, "Today is the day I will prove myself…" She stopped when she saw Naruto having a look of sadness on his face, once the device transformed the area around them to the appropriate landscape.

'_Has he been to this place before?' _thought Hato. She heard him mumbling to himself, on the statue across from her, overlooking a giant waterfall from below.

"Brings back so many memories…why did they have to choose this place for me?"

Hato sighed and waved her hand in front of herself.

"Naruto-Kun! We maybe fellow shinobi here…but today we must fight…as enemies! For years I have wanted to meet you, I know what you hide from the rest of the world…" She was referring to the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, as she spoke.

Naruto looked up at Hato and blinked in slight shock. Naruto then growled.

"Fine! You want to fight now…at a moment like this, then don't start crying when I whip you like a dog!" Naruto attempted to come at Hato by rushing towards her.

Hato smirked, she wouldn't reveal her Kekkei Genkai just yet, and she would use that for last. Quickly she began making handsigns, the signs for fire.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" She then brought her left hand close to her face and pulling her head back a little, she then launched a huge fireball directly at the oncoming Naruto.

Naruto was shocked even more, this woman was using Sasuke's move on him! Quickly he attempted to get out of the way, managing to get some of his outfit singed with the flames.

"What the…how! How can you be using Sasuke's move? I thought only he could use that move!?" yelled Naruto.

"You are such a baka…Naruto-Kun!" Laughed Hato, a sneer coming slightly across the stoic Kigamaru's face as she took a few steps back on her statue after completing the Fireball jutsu. She then continued to speak.

"Your Uchiha friend isn't the only one in this village that can use that jutsu, a lot of other Katon users also can use it…and my Clan happens to be one of them…but that jutsu isn't our specialty as it is with the Uchiha Clan…"

Naruto glared at Hato, and attempted to calm himself down. He knew that if he got too hot headed with this girl, he might end up loosing. This girl reminded him so much of Neji when they had been young.

"Come on…get a hold of yourself Naruto…" He muttered to himself, "You can beat her, she maybe cute and pretty, but she's still your opponent…"

Suddenly he dodged a strike to the jaw as Hato had suddenly appeared in front of him, during his moment of debate with himself.

Naruto attempted to strike back with a punch and kick but the girl managed to dodge it, the two of them leapt back from each other.

"Alright now you're pissing me off Hato! I'm gonna pulverize you, and I don't care if you're a girl or not!" yelled Naruto as he quickly thought up of a plan to get back at Hato.

"You can't win against me Naruto-Kun…even if your 2 years older then I am, it doesn't matter what age you are, its how much skill you really have that makes the difference." Said Hato as her gloved hand went to her back, fingers resting on the hilt to her sword, ready to use it if necessary.

"Perhaps I should explain where my background comes from…Naruto-Kun…seeing you are so shocked that I can use the same technique perhaps as your Uchiha friend…if I'm not mistaken, he left the village right? To chase after a stupid dream…that will only in the end leave him miserable." finished Hato.

Naruto clenched his teeth in a feral snarl as he heard Hato bad mouth Sasuke right in front of him. But perhaps he would listen to her story, he was indeed curious about this girl who could use the same fire technique as Sasuke, and had almost the same eyes and attitude as Neji. This could also buy himself some time to figure a way to beat the girl, without perhaps using Kyuubi.

"As you know so far, I am of the Kigamaru Clan, and my clan's specialty is in Katon style jutsus as well as in other things…" "What you don't know is that my Clan have a Kekkei Genkai, just like your Uchiha friend…and the Hyuuga Clan…for you see…the Hyuuga and Uchiha, are the reason my clan even exists today…" started Hato.

Naruto blinked twice as he suddenly felt something in the air change, the air was becoming hotter then usual. He took a few steps backwards when he realized Hato's eyes were no longer their soft violet, they were the color of blood.

"When I took this exam…Naruto-Kun, I wanted to show the entire village as well as our guests, what my Clan can really do…my clan calls our Kekkei Genkai, the Shinzuikouen (Spirit Flame), a Kekkei Genkai that was born from a pairing between the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans long ago…" "So you see…why I have to win today, so that my clan…" Hato attempted to finish saying, but was interrupted by Naruto's growl.

"So you think you're special huh? I don't care what special Kekkei Genkai or technique you got, that's not going to help you in the end, Hato! You sound so much like the guy I beat the last time I took the Chuunin Exams, you think you're so special because you have a Kekkei Genkai, so what?! I've beaten people with Kekkei Genkai before, they weren't that special…" shouted Naruto.

Hato was a little startled and a little hurt too. Someone had once said that to her before, she couldn't remember the person that said it, but she remembered it all too well. Hato was starting to really doubt herself at this moment. Suddenly she remembered who was watching her at this moment, and the look of stoicness was returned to her features.

She gave Naruto one heck of a glare as she yelled back.

"Fine! You want to be rude with me Naruto-Kun; then this battle should be determined by a battle between our summoned creatures! Again your not the only one that can summon something Naruto-Kun…I can too!"

"That's fine with me…Hato…I haven't used that technique since I was 12…so bring it on!" yelled Naruto as he quickly leapt off the statue and down onto the top of the water, nipping his finger, he began the handsigns and yelled out, hoping against hope that he would be able to summon Gamabunta.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" **(A/N: by the way guys, they are able to do this technique seeing the Arena is big enough to have them summon the animals, plus the device thing is indeed a Genjutsu that they are fighting in and such, I thought I might clarify this for you guys)**

Hato did the same thing and nipping her finger she began her handseals, she then slammed her palm down onto the water, calling out, hoping she had enough chakra to do this.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Katon: Kasai Kitsune Ranbu (Art of Summoning: Fire Style: Fire Fox Dance)!"

Both Genin were surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. A howl could be heard, as a pair of yellow eyes glowed through the smoke, and a crashing sound could be heard as the smoke began to clear.

Hato blinked as she opened her at the moment crimson colored eyes, and saw that she was standing on top of a very giant sized white and violet furred 8 tailed fox, the fox had a gem that was the same color as Hato's normal colored eyes (soft violet) on its forehead. A look of meanness was on the fox's face, teeth showing as it took a fighting stance.

Hato smirked to herself as she thought for a moment before speaking to the Fox, '_Okaa-San and Otou-San must be proud of me right now, I managed to summon her of all the foxes…Kozura the Hachiibi (Eight-Tailed) Kitsune, though my chakra is dwindling, I might have enough chakra to use my Fire Style: Fox Fire Spin Jutsu and a small Earth Style Wall…if he tries to use something against me…'_

"Hello Kozura-Chan, I guess it's been a long time since my Grandfather has summoned you…you must know who I am though…" Spoke Hato to the Giant fox.

"Hai…Hato-Hime…I know who you are…and indeed it's been a long time since I last seen a Kigamaru riding on top of my head…what do you want me to do my lady?" spoke the Kitsune. The fox was a female indeed, and probably one of the toughest of the Kigamaru Clan Fox summoning scroll.

Hato was about to give an order, but saw something comical that caught her eye.

"Eh…why did you bring me out, Brat?" Growled the giant toad that Naruto was currently on at the moment.

Naruto blinked and growled back at the toad.

"This isn't the time to be fighting with me Chief Boss Toad! We've got a battle to win here…!" Naruto attempted to point in Hato's direction. Naruto was also shocked at what sort of animal Hato had managed to summon.

'_Geez, first they make me fight this girl in the same place I fought Sasuke in, then that girl freaks me out by using Sasuke's Fire Jutsu, then tells me that her Clan comes from a Hyuuga and Uchiha having sex with each other…now this! She can summon foxes…! I wonder if Kyuubi knew about a summoning scroll that allowed someone to summon foxes, maybe Ero Sennin does…I'll have to ask him next time…'_ thought Naruto.

"It's been such a long time, since I saw an actual Kigamaru Fox…" grunted Gamabunta as the toad stared over at Hato's Kozura.

The demonic fox summon spoke up in a soft spoken voice, tails lashing here and about.

"It's been a long time, since I saw you Gamabunta, the Chief Toad…how is your original master been?"

"Damn it! Enough with the chatter come on! Let's go!" shouted Naruto, trying to get the Old Toad to move.

"Shut up brat, or I'll fling you off right now, and return to the summoning world and you can fight the violet eyed girl alone…you could learn a few things from that girl too…" growled Gamabunta, and was about to continue when Hato barked out an order.

"Enough of this…Kozura…Fire Style: Fox Fire Spin!"

"As you wish Hato-Hime…" spoke Kozura as the fox leapt up into the air, her muzzle began to glow an angry red before a stream of spiralling streams of flame shot out and headed directly at Gamabunta and Naruto.

"GAH! Boss Toad do something before we get toasted!" Yelled Naruto, not really wanting to get fried by the Fire using Fox like this, arms flailing about like the idiot that Naruto was.

Gamabunta quickly leapt out of the way of the flame, growling loudly.

"Hasty aren't we? Fine…I'll lend you my strength brat, but next time, don't summon me unless we have to fight Shukaku or something much worse…"

The giant toad then began filling his mouth, by the looks of it, with something, and then called out with a mouthful. Naruto attempted to hold on as he did all of this.

"Water Style: Toad Water Bullets!" He then shot two bullets made of water out of his mouth at Hato and Kozura.

"Kozura quickly dodge that!" Yelled Hato. Kozura quickly did as she commanded, the 8 tailed fox growled at the toad after dodging the water bullets, launching herself at the toad, attempting to bite him.

Gamabunta grunted and attempted to move out of the way of the vicious female kitsune.

"Brat…why don't you attempt to fight hand to hand with your opponent here, while I deal with this fire spitting fox right now?" suggested Gamabunta.

Naruto looked over at Hato and pondered this for a moment.

"Fine! But be careful alright! I don't want you guys to hurt the spectators…this is some sort of Genjutsu that doesn't wear off until one of us ends up defeated by the other, or both of us get defeated." Said Naruto as he quickly hopped down off of Gamabunta, after sliding down his back.

Hato was watching the goings on and then patted Kozura's forehead as she spoke gently to the fox.

"Take care of that oversized bloated idiot, I'll deal with Naruto-Kun…Kozura…if you think things are going to look bad for you, return to the summoning world…"

"Hai Hato-Sama…" spoke Kozura as the white and violet 8 tailed kitsune attempted to attack Gamabunta again with a Fox Fire Spin Jutsu.

Hato landed in a crouch, her hand immediately going for her blade, eyes still in Shinzuikouen mode. She growled out as she gave Naruto such an icy stare, panting slightly.

"You think that just because your Toad up there can possibly defeat my Kitsune summon, that you're going to win, let me tell you something…Kozura is a lot older then Gamabunta is…hell Kozura has been passed down for generations in my Clan, since probably Gamabunta was just a tadpole…"

Naruto just began bursting out laughing all of a sudden at Hato's statement.

"Oh man, that is so funny to think about…Chief Boss toad being that young when your Kozura was last summoned…" "Anyway enough with the blabbering I think I've got enough chakra to do this…"

Naruto then made the handsign of the cross, one of Naruto's specialties.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" 15 to 20 clones suddenly appeared not just around Hato, but Naruto himself.

"Alright! Now I'm going to lay the smack down on you Hato, and finally become a Chuunin!" shouted all of the clones of Naruto.

Hato was a little surprised at this turn of events. '_I miscalculated…I didn't realize he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I know I can…but I don't want to waste my chakra, what little left I have…Naruto has way more chakra then I do, but that's only because of Kyuubi…I wish I could have brought my Clan's secret elixir to help me boost my chakra enough a little, but it would probably be illegal, seeing the village doesn't use it yet as a ninja tool.'_

Hato sighed,

"You should just give up now Naruto…there's no way you can defeat me or my Shinzuikouen…even if you do have mass amounts of chakra, my fire techniques are no match…"

"Put your Ryou where your mouth is!" yelled one of the clones of Naruto. "Here we come!" yelled another. The massive army of Naruto clones then rushed at Hato.

Hato glared and immediately unsheathed her Hato's Meibatsu, taking what looked to be a defensive stance and called out as she made a one handed hand sign.

"Fine…don't complain when you get burned by the flames of hell then…Naruto! Kigamaru Ninpo: Katon: Kasai Kitsune-Jiten (Kigamaru Ninja Art: Fire Style: Fire Fox Spin)!"

Just as the clones were about to strike her, they were sent flying backwards, immediately evaporating in a cloud of smoke, as they struck a wall of flames, very powerful flames.

Hato had managed to some how, make her own version of the Hyuuga Clan's famous Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin; only this defensive technique had flames instead of chakra!

"Darn it!" yelled all of the clones as they were burned into submission, leaving only two of the clones left. Naruto was in big trouble now.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Chouji, half choking on his chips as he had been watching the battle up until now. He was sitting with Shikamaru and Hato's parents.

"Looks like something the Hyuuga can do…" sighed a bored looking Shikamaru.

"That is our Clan's own version of the Hyuuga Clan's Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, the Fire Fox Spin…my daughter has been attempting to perfect the move for a long while, and it seems her training of it, has been quite successful…" spoke Hato's father, pride was in the Kigamaru's eyes as he watched his only daughter's battle.

"The Uzumaki has no chance against that jutsu…" spoke Hato's mother, "Though he's a great fighter…he probably will not win…"

"Naruto's going to win…" said Shikamaru lazily.

Chouji sent a glare towards his best friend but knew that Shikamaru was probably right, Naruto had more chakra it seemed then Hato did. Chouji also knew that Hato was pushing Naruto over his limits, by verbally assaulting him.

"Please Hato…win this one…" Murmured Chouji, he felt like his stomach was in knots with worry for his girlfriend.

* * *

The battle had seemed to be coming to a stand still, Kozura had disappeared now and by the looks of it so had Gamabunta. The two Genin though were in a death lock with kunai, in Naruto's case, and sword in Hato's case.

"Hey Hato...aren't you tired yet? I mean your going to really harm yourself if you don't stop now…" said Naruto, Naruto though was getting tired and running out of options here.

"I'm not tired at all Naruto-Kun…if you think I should be forfeiting…" panted Hato, sweat dripping down the side of her forehead, "Maybe it's you who is tired…"

Naruto had gotten lucky and managed to land a few blows on Hato before they started fighting with kunai and such. He began clenching his teeth, this battle had been going on for more then an hour now; at least that's what he thought it had been going on for.

'_Hey Fox! Wake up will ya…what should I do? Hato's not going to give up…and I know she's running out of chakra, and I'm running out of options.'_ Thought Naruto to the fox.

'_**I'll lend you some of my power if you want Kit…but you better be happy with this…'**_ Growled the fox.

'_Fine…but I don't want to kill Hato; I just want to knock her out…'_ Growled Naruto as the fox attempted to give him some of his strength. Naruto then pulled out of the sword lock and attempted to kick Hato away from him, managing to kick her in the stomach, sending the girl skidding on her back away from him.

Hato winced in pain as she was sent flying backwards, her sword clanging against the ground not far from her. Hato suddenly felt a shiver of dread go down her spine.

'_What…What is this feeling…that chakra…'_ she thought. Her eyes widened when she attempted to search out for that particular chakra. Fear began to well up in the pit of her stomach.

"Naruto…" she tried to say, as she saw Naruto was covered in red chakra, slitted red eyes staring angrily at her, sharp teeth jutting out of his mouth slightly.

"What's the matter…?" Said Naruto in a very demonic like voice, "Scared of me now Hato? You're about to pay for making fun of Sasuke when I'm around, no one attempts to make fun of him while I'm alive…"

Hato attempted to get back to her feet. Why wasn't the proctor attempting to stop the match, wasn't this illegal? Hato look slightly panicked now, she had no chakra pretty much, and she only had taijutsu left to help her, she couldn't fight Naruto in that state. She then watched as Naruto attempted to rush at her.

Suddenly her eyes began to change back from crimson to violet; a look of defeat was on her face. She then closed her eyes briefly and opened them. She then spoke.

"I have lost…Naruto…strike me down…so you can end this…arigatou…for showing me how weak I truly am…I will have to get stronger…someday…"

Naruto came closer and closer. Pulling back his fist, he then punched Hato with a powerful blow, sending the girl onto her back, after hitting an outcropping.

Hato slumped to the ground, coughing up blood a little, though before she could fall into oblivion, she heard Tenten declare Naruto the winner, and watch as medics attempted to run towards her. She coughed up one more time and allowed oblivion to take over. She knew she had lost, all too well, and that Fate had not been on her side today, at all.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well how was that for a battle ne? Great eh? I know it was over kill for Naruto to go Kyuubi, but I did this battle in an RP once, and this was how the Naruto RPer ended the fight. What did you guys think of the summoning battle? Cool eh?**_

_**Don't worry, Hato isn't dead, hehehehe, far from it…and here's where things get more interesting as the time goes also. Hato's about to face another challenge, once she's all better from the exam and such.**_

_**I bet you can't wait until the next chapter can ya? Well look forward to the Next Chapter of Tears of a Dove: Chapter Six: Hato's Meibatsu Destroyed: Awaken Phoenix Shinzuikouen!**_

_**Alright that's all for now folks, take care and from distant Canadian skies! JA NE!**_


	6. Hato’s Meibatsu DestroyedAwaken Phoenix

**Chapter Six: Hato's Meibatsu Destroyed: Awaken Phoenix Shinzuikouen!**

"Hey Chouji! You better get down there and take care of your girlfriend! She's badly injured…" Shouted Shikamaru, trying to get his buddy to go make sure Hato was alright.

Chouji was in a slight daze after watching Naruto beat up Hato the way he had. He attempted to stand, as the scene replayed in his mind a few times, like a broken record. Chouji should be angry at Naruto for going overboard, but for some reason he wasn't mad at all. He had…he had expected this to end the way it had ended to be honest.

"Yeah your right Shikamaru…I should go make sure she's okay…" said Chouji as he finally stood to his own two feet and headed up the stairs of the spectator stands. A look of worry was on his face as he walked into the hallways, trying to find the stairs that would take him out of the arena and such.

Suddenly he was stopped by someone who was blocking his way. He looked up to see it was the Hokage and Shizune standing there.

"Chouji…I have a mission for you, as soon as the exams are over. Don't be worried about Hato; she'll be alright in a few days…"

Chouji found, this was really a bad time to be asking him of all people to go on a mission, when his girlfriend was injured and possibly emotionally scarred because of her loss against Naruto.

"Alright…Hokage-sama…make sure you do take care of her while I'm gone, if she wakes up tell her I'll talk to her soon." Spoke Chouji quietly, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

* * *

Hato was in a coma for what felt like a week ever since her utter defeat by Naruto, in the Chuunin exam. Her injuries had been healed fully; she had suffered apparently by quite a few bad cuts and broken ribs from the impact into the wall, after Naruto punched her like that.

Hato slowly opened her eyes, having difficulty doing this for some reason.

"Finally you woke up…" spoke an unfamiliar voice, that Hato didn't recognize.

Hato slowly turned her half opened eyes in search of the voice and spotted a pink haired girl standing at her bedside. Hato attempted to move but winced in pain and was scolded by the pink haired girl, while attempting to do this.

"You shouldn't be moving so much Hato-Chan; you suffered a severe concussion and quite a few bad injuries during your fight in the Chuunin exam…"

Hato then laid her head back down on the pillows; she assumed she must be in the hospital in Konohagakure then. Suddenly hot tears began to flow down her cheeks, as she remembered how embarrassing her defeat had been, she had made her Clan look so weak in front of all those people.

"Hey! It's alright…I didn't mean to snap at you…" spoke the girl who was being annoying it would seem to the Kigamaru Heiress.

"You're one of Naruto-Kun's friends, probably come to gloat about his victory over such a pitiful excuse for a kunoichi; am I not right?" Hato managed to croak out, her throat feeling very dry at this moment.

"What are you…no of course not?! I came to make sure you're okay, I'm the Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura…" spoke the girl, a frown on the woman's face.

"Oh well then, good for you…" sneered Hato, trying to roll onto her side, managing to do so without aggravating her injuries much, trying to face the other way.

"Look I know you're mad at yourself for getting so badly beaten up by Naruto, Hato-Chan, but shouldn't you be happy…you proved to the village…" started Sakura.

"I only proved that my Clan are weak to the entire village and world that's all!" Shouted Hato as she turned to glare daggers at Sakura, Shinzuikouen snapping on in Hato's anger. The room started to heat up slightly, making it uncomfortable for Sakura.

Sakura was taken a back at seeing Hato's Kekkei Genkai being activated, she had been watching with Tsunade and Shizune the entire Chuunin exam, and been ordered to make sure that Hato's injuries were personally taken care of by Sakura.

"That's not true at all, you impressed the Hokage and a hell of a lot of people, not everyone who's faced Naruto before has managed to drag out a battle with Naruto for that long and actually escaped it with the amount of injuries you and Neji Hyuuga had." Sakura tried to say, while raising her voice slightly to drive her point home.

But it seemed to be a wasted effort, seeing Hato refused to hear the common sense at a moment like this. Hato just growled out as she attempted to stare out the window, her crimson colored eyes, turning back to their soft violet color.

"Just go…leave me alone, I don't want to hear anything to do with my…my failure. I certainly don't want to hear it from someone who was my opponent's friend…from my point of view; it sounds like your gloating about him…"

Sakura frowned and wanted to grab Hato by the scruff of her shirt and yell at her some more. But Sakura couldn't do that, seeing Hato was injured still, and yelling and beating up the Kigamaru in the state of mind she was in, would not help her in the healing process.

Sakura shook her head and making sure to finish the report for the next shift, she placed the clipboard back where it had been and turned to walk, stopping in the doorway, she spoke up.

"You shouldn't give up on yourself so easily Hato; this is just one defeat…a shinobi's life isn't going to be easy…you should have known that the day you graduated the Academy, Hato-Chan…I hope you get better, Chouji by the way will be back sometime this weekend from his mission. Tsunade-Sama had to send him right away on this mission. I once was like you before Hato; I wanted to give up being a Shinobi because I wasn't strong enough to save Sasuke. Just think about what I said…while you heal up."

Sakura then walked out of the room and left Hato to wallow in her own self pity for awhile.

Hato tried to choke back a sob, allowing her tears to fall freely down her cheeks. She shook her head a few times, that Sakura person was such a bitch. What did she know about how Hato felt? Hato allowed herself a good cry before falling asleep in her hospital room.

* * *

Hato woke to the sound of what sounded like tiny feet scrapping against the hospital room floor. Hato had slept for 3 hours or so. Hato slowly sat up to see what the noise was about.

"Hello?" spoke Hato, "Whose there? Show yourself!"

Hato let out a scream as a small furred presence leapt at her, almost pinning her to the bed. Hato tried to punch at the thing that had attacked her, but felt the thing begin to lick her. Slowly opening her eyes, she was startled to finding what it was indeed that had pounced on top of her.

There sitting on top of her chest, attempting to lick her all over her face, was a baby red furred fox, it looked a few months old, judging by the look of him.

"Don't hurt me…" spoke a small voice, the voice sounding male.

Hato was even more shocked at the voice now. She began to stutter, almost like Hinata could.

"You…you…you can talk!!" shouted Hato.

The fox kit gave her a funny look and attempted to lick her cheek again, before stopping and then speaking.

"Of course I can talk…I'm a fox aren't I? Your funny…pretty woman…"

"Do you have a name? I'm sorry I'm just not used to having a wild fox start talking to me out of the blue…" spoke Hato, as she reached over to pet the fox kit on the muzzle, with her bandaged hand.

The fox kit gave her a slight cross-eyed goofy look and then shook its head, as it tried to think of its own name.

"My mama didn't give me a name, all I remember about my mama was that she took care of me, before a bunch of bad humans killed her, so I've been attempting to take care of my own self…what's your name? I couldn't help myself, I was curious when I smelt such a pretty scent coming from this window…"

"My name is Kigamaru Hato…you could smell me from all the way over in the forest?! That's amazing…" spoke Hato; a look of awe was on the teen's face.

The fox nodded once again, as he stuck his cold nose against her hand briefly and said.

"My sniffer is pretty good…your name is very pretty Hato…"

"It means Dove…I was named after my Clan's sword." Spoke Hato, a frown coming over her features once again, as her failure came back to her full blast inside of her mind.

The fox kit began wagging his tail a little and noticed Hato's change of mood and poked his nose at her hand again and tried to say, with a small whine.

"Hato…why are you sad? Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?"

Hato blinked back tears and looked at the fox kit and shook her head, as she bit her lip.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong…I'm just…not well right now…you see I lost at a crucial test that I had been given, I usually never fail at anything…"

The fox whimpered softly and then nudged Hato's cheek, giving it a lick as it tried to say.

"Hato…you shouldn't beat up on yourself…I don't like seeing people sad…it makes me sad all the time. Maybe that's why I came this way…maybe that pretty scent I smelt, wasn't just yours, but it was because you were sad…and I came here to make you happy…"

Hato smiled sadly at the fox kit, true, perhaps their meeting each other, was a way to comfort the other. She then reached over to pull the fox kit into her arms, as best as her bandages would allow her and she then said softly.

"I'll name you Yasashiku or Sashiku for short, you're right…I have to stop beating myself up, and start improving myself instead, the next time I face Naruto-Kun…I will be as strong as him…do you want to join my team of Kitsunes Sashiku?"

The fox kit then began to yip and wag his small tail, happily like a dog would. He then fluffed it up slightly and said.

"I would like that very much Hato…I can be a really good tracking fox…seeing I got a very good sniffer…"

"It will become a good sniffer, with some training, Sashiku, you'll be the best tracking nin-kitsune in Konohagakure…" said Hato proudly, giving the fox a kiss on his snout.

Sashiku giggled at having his snout kissed and then began snuggling into Hato's arms. Hato closed her eyes as she thought of her future as a shinobi. Sashiku would give her the courage to continue being a Shinobi it would seem, and not a moment too soon it would seem.

Something was about to happen, something really bad at this. Hato could almost taste it.

* * *

2 weeks after recovering from her injuries, and having barely anytime to speak to Chouji, who hadn't been able to spend time with her since getting back from his mission. Apparently Akatsuki was giving Konohagakure a lot of difficulties at the moment.

Hato wanted so badly to help out with the search and destruction of Akatsuki, but neither her family, Chouji or the Hokage would allow the heiress to do anything of the sort. Hato was furious at the entire village it would seem, she had been born to fight, and they were attempting to coddle her and keep her far away from the real danger, sending her on meager Genin ranked missions.

"Oi, Hato-Chan!" shouted the voice of her Sensei, Mirotsu, during one of Hato's ninjutsu practices.

Hato turned to give her sensei an annoyed look. She then spoke sharply.

"What now Mirotsu-sensei? Has the Hokage sent you to ask me to do another foolish D ranked mission? I have no time right now for such missions…I have a lot of training to do…"

Mirotsu frowned at his prized student's lack of enthusiasm, usually she was more polite then this, but he could guess, she was not amused by the Hokage's order to not send her on any missions that were higher then her station.

"The Hokage has made an announcement concerning the results of the Chuunin Exam, I'm happy to say…" he was again interrupted by Hato's outburst.

"I don't want to hear it, Mirotsu-sensei, I already know that I'm staying as a Genin…since my horrible failure…so save it…I don't want to hear it at all, is that all you came to tell me? Because you are wasting my precious time that I have…"

Mirotsu wanted to yell at his student for that outburst, his temper began flaring up slightly, but suddenly he remembered to keep it in check.

"That's not what I was about to say…Hato…would you stop and listen to me?! I know that you think Chouji's upset for your failure, and everyone thinks your weak…but the Hokage has decided to promote you to Chuunin, you impressed her with your Kekkei Genkai and skills in Fire Ninjutsu…" shouted Mirotsu.

"I don't want the promotion…Mirotsu-Sensei, I did not earn that rank…I failed to beat my opponent fairly, the council can find someone else to be Chuunin…I will simply take the exam again." Said Hato in a tired voice.

"Would you just listen to yourself?! You're willing to give up being Chuunin because you failed to beat one person…just one person?! I don't believe this…you're acting like a baby right now! Suck it up and just accept that yes, Uzumaki beat you, but you can improve upon that, as Chuunin, Naruto also became Chuunin, so did the girl from Iwagakure and her team…the only ones that didn't get promoted were the Grass Village and the Sand Village teams…that fought in the exam." Shouted Mirotsu once again.

"I don't care right now, Mirotsu-sensei…I refuse to hear anymore of this…I'm going home to finish my training…" said Hato as she began walking away from her sensei, her shoulders slumped, she was just so tired of being coddled, just because she was the Heiress of her clan.

And yes she was upset that Chouji did probably no doubt hate her for failing during the exam. Even if she knew he was really busy with trying to help the village fight off Akatsuki. He couldn't make any time for her in that busy schedule of his, so what else was she to think?

Hato felt like crying again, but forced herself not to as she came home. She told the house servants when they saw her that she wasn't to be disturbed at all. Her parents having had to go on a mission that would last only a few days, her parents making sure to tell the servants to keep an eye on their daughter, while they were away on their mission, the rest of her family were also either on a mission, vacation or dealing with outside things, too busy to talk to her, or even spar with her.

Hato sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, after removing her shoes and such at the door, attempting to suffocate herself in her own pillows. She felt so hopeless at this moment, and she didn't know why at all.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door. Hato looked up at the door and gave it a glare as she yelled.

"WHAT?! I told you I did not want to be disturbed…"

"Gomen nasai, Hato-Sama…but Hokage-sama is here to speak to you. I couldn't very well send the Hokage away." Spoke one of her servants.

Hato frowned and slowly sat up in her bed, and attempted to adjust her clothing and look presentable to accept visitors. She wondered what the Hokage wanted; no doubt Mirotsu-sensei had gone to inform the woman about Hato's decision to not accept the title of Chuunin.

Hato then got to her feet and walked towards the door, opening it all the way, she bowed her head to the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama…this is an honour…what can I do for you?" spoke Hato, in a normal sounding voice.

"Your sensei told me that you might have made a foolish decision when you told him, that you did not wish to accept the promotion of Chuunin, and I thought, not many would pass up such a great offer. I wanted to finally meet the woman that fought such a fierce battle in the Chuunin Exams, would you care to take a walk with me Hato?" spoke up Tsunade, trying to smile down at the short teen.

Hato ran a hand through her short raven locks and sighed, cursing her sensei for meddling in her own decisions, inwardly, it was hers alone and not his to decide if she wanted to be Chuunin or not. Hato then sighed again and said.

"Hai, I'll come for a walk with you…Hokage-sama…" trying not to sound so annoyed, she stepped out of her room, and closed the door, after grabbing her sandals and began walking along side Tsunade.

Once they were out of the Kigamaru complex, Tsunade lead Hato to a more secluded place, figuring that the office wouldn't be the best place to talk, Hato took note that ANBU had been following the Hokage pretty much all the way to her house and now they were even following not far behind the two of them.

"So you're now how old Hato? 13 years old if I'm correct…" started Tsunade.

"I'll be 14 in a few weeks actually Hokage-sama…" spoke Hato in her usual soft spoken voice.

"Ah, I see, that's good. Your sensei, Mirotsu, has spoken so highly of you since you graduated the Academy last year; you were the top ranked Rookie of your class, along with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji, when they had been in the Academy. You should be proud of yourself, Hato…" said Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama, they inspired me when I was younger, to do well in the Academy, I only paid attention to my studies, and less on friendships during that time…what does this have to do with my rejection of becoming Chunin Hokage-sama? Gomen nasai for sounding rude…but I've already been chastisized enough by my sensei and by even my own team about my mood swings as of late…" said Hato, as she bowed her head in apology.

Tsunade chuckled softly. She then reached over to pat Hato on the head and said.

"What I'm trying to say, is that the village needs a lot more genius ninja like you Hato, I know that you're probably angry at yourself for getting beaten up so badly by Naruto. Let me tell you something about that boy though, yes he's special, but really he's a total idiot when it comes to being a Ninja, at least up until that battle with you, he went all out on you and didn't even spare a moment to stop and think. That's what a Shinobi is all about being, Hato, it doesn't matter if your friend or foe, it's about kill or be killed, for all you know, the next time you face a friend, that friend could be a traitor…and you will be forced to kill that friend in battle."

Hato frowned at Tsunade's words briefly; she knew the Hokage was right though. She had been beating herself up too much because of that failure. She had to move on, and attempt to get stronger, so one day, if she ever had to face an opponent as strong as Naruto, she would be ready to take them on and defeat them utterly.

"I understand Hokage-sama…" murmured Hato, "Arigatou…I've been such a baka all this time, beating myself up over such a pitiful little defeat like that…I should have really not underestimate him…it was my pride in my own skills that got me in the end…"

Tsunade gave Hato a serious look and then nodded briefly before saying.

"You're not an idiot Hato, from my point of view, all I see is a very intelligent girl trying to prove herself in a world that can only accept the strongest. I refuse to allow such a strong kunoichi like you, to give up being a ninja just because one small defeat has made her depressed…your request of not taking the rank of Chuunin is denied! I need Shinobi now more then ever, especially the kinds of ninja that have your skills in Fire and Earth Ninjutsu Hato…don't give up ever like that again!" "Do you understand me Hato?"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" snapped Hato, coming to attention once again; Tsunade was being really tough on her, not giving her any head room to think about her previous decision.

"Good! I expect you in my office tomorrow morning for your first B Ranked mission then. Sayonara Hato." Spoke Tsunade as she walked off back towards the office, her ANBU guards following not far behind her.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama! Sayonara!" shouted Hato as she waved to the departing Hokage.

Hato had a smile on her face, and a new determination it would seem burning in those violet eyes of hers now. The Dove indeed would not give up on her hopes of becoming a very strong Kunoichi, in the eyes of all who faced her.

* * *

After returning from her first B ranked mission, three days after the talk with Tsunade, disaster had stricken the village of the Leaf. Hato had been immediately called into Tsunade's office.

Hato was scared that something had happened to her beloved Chouji during her absence, so Hato had immediately rushed to the Hokage's office, like a bat out of hell, right in the middle of her tea break with her family.

"Hokage-sama! What has happened?! Is Chouji in danger?!" shouted Hato as she was ushered into the Hokage's office, only 10 minutes after getting the message from Tsunade's messenger.

Tsunade looked up when she saw Hato and spoke loudly.

"No, Chouji is fine; this has nothing to do with him. Sit down please Hato…I have some bad news first to tell you." "The Hyuuga Clan's heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, and her teammate Inuzuka Kiba, were attacked and almost left for dead just a day before you returned by an unknown Grass Kunoichi, that we think was one of the participants of the Chuunin Exam, now from Kiba's report before he lost unconsciousness again, its suspected this Kunoichi was acting on her own, and not on an order by the Grass Ninja Leader."

Hato was shocked at hearing this bad piece of news, but her fears that Chouji had gotten injured, slowly diminished away as the moments passed. Hato then interjected.

"Kuso (Damn it), this is not good…so the attacker is a sore looser then…"

Tsunade nodded her head, and said.

"Hato you have a mission ahead, bring what you have to, you are ordered by me and the Grass Village's Leader, to do what is necessary to punish this Kusagakure ninja. And if at all possible, bring her back to this village alive, dead if you must."

Hato nodded her head and stood up.

"Hai! I will do what I must to complete this mission, will there be any back up?" asked Hato, a now stern look on the Kigamaru's face.

"All of the other ninja are on missions at the moment, but as soon as I can get a few of them freed up, they'll be sent to give you a hand. I wish you luck Hato, and good hunting…your dismissed."

Hato bowed her head and quickly sped out of the room on foot, and down the hallway, passing a slightly startled Shizune and Sakura on her way out of the office.

Hato returned to her house as fast as she could and headed directly to her room. She heard a knock on her door as she began packing her backpack.

"ENTER!" shouted Hato, not sparing a glance towards the door as she began packing things. Sashiku was asleep in his bed that Hato had made especially for him, during her healing and recovery processes, seeing the little fox kit refused to leave Hato's side.

"Daughter, why are you in such a rush?" spoke up her mother, who had been the one to knock on the door, a look of concern written on Hato's Okaa-san's face.

"I'm to be sent on a mission to track down and kill a ninja that attacked two of our own shinobi…" said Hato, as she threw things into her backpack.

The elderly Kigamaru frowned even more and spoke up, while handing her a small bottle of some sort of murky purple looking liquid.

"Then you will need to bring this with you, our Clan's special elixir, and also Hato's Meibatsu...my child."

Hato turned to look at her mother and nodded her head, and spoke as she finished packing her backpack, while attempting to also wake up her fox kit.

"Arigatou Okaa-San…this will come really in handy for when I find that kunoichi, no one attacks one of my fellow Shinobi and gets away with it…not without being punished…"

Hato's mother gave her daughter a smile and reached over to pull her child into her arms, giving the girl a tight hug.

"You're growing up into a fine ninja my dear…just remember what we told you before, if the Phoenix awakens…do not use that power…it could kill you…my little kitsune…" murmured the woman.

Hato closed her eyes and hugged her mother back and nodded her head.

"Hai…don't worry Okaa-San…I won't use that power until I know I'm ready to use it…properly." "I have to go…come on Sashiku! We have a mission to deal with!" said Hato as she pulled out of her mother's embrace to strap Hato's Meibatsu onto her back, after fastening her backpack back on after placing her sword hilt there.

"Good luck my child…we will pray that you return safely and unharmed…may the holy fires of fate punish the one you seek…" said Hato's mother.

Hato smiled at her mother and bowed her head to the woman before walking out, being tailed closely by a half asleep Sashiku. Hato knew she would be victorious this time, and she would not let some nobody Grass Ninja get away with harming people that lived in the same village, that Hato had vowed long ago to protect.

* * *

2 days of tracking the Grass kunoichi, and Hato had managed to at last catch up with the girl, who had almost crossed over into the Grass Village border, thanks in part to Sashiku's great sense of smell, and the help of Rozura, her 2 tailed Fire kitsune summon.

Hato glared at the woman she had managed to corner into a small area, where there was no chance of escape, only by killing Hato could the girl escape.

"So you are the one…that harmed Hinata-San and Kiba-San! You will pay for that, Grass Ukenin!" growled Hato as her hand immediately went to the hilt of Hato's Meibatsu.

The girl who wore the Kusagakure hitai-ate headband on her forehead, gave Hato a glare and a smirk appeared on the sandy blonde haired kunoichi's face.

"So you're that kunoichi that failed to beat what's his name in the Chuunin Exams…you're also the girlfriend of Fatty there, Akimichi Chouji if I'm not mistaken! You're pretty brave for someone, who's nothing but a second rate, ninja of a lousy Ninja village…" sneered the woman.

Hato felt her anger boiling inside of her veins; no one ever made fun of Chouji and got away with it. She loved him so much.

"It's you who comes from a second rate Ninja village, Grass Ukenin! You should tell me your name quickly, because when I scream that name to the high hells as a war cry, that will be the last thing you hear before you die…" shouted Hato, drawing Hato's Meibatsu from its sheathe and bring herself into a fighting position. Sashiku had taken shelter in the nearby bushes, knowing a battle was about to take shape here.

"How can you even love someone who's a walking fatass like Akimichi? And my name happens to be Shiho Nukeite…the woman that's going to put an end to every last single Shinobi of the Leaf Village, starting with you! That stupid freaky eyed girl managed to save that Dog for Brains with some sort of antidote for my poison that I fed to him just as I knocked him out…don't worry once I finish with you, Chouji will be next and then everyone else you care about…will die…" said Nukeite as the girl started laughing so evil like, while drawing a pair of what looked to be some sort of scimitar type of swords. (**A/N: I don't know what the Japanese equivalent to a normal Scimitar is, so perhaps one of you guys who know a lot about Japanese swords (which I think are awesome by the way and I wish to own either a Danabira (Japanese Broadsword) or Katana one day) could help me out with this a little)**

Hato closed her eyes and attempted to keep herself calm, and not go overboard. She suddenly was starting to feel different inside, like something was trying to unleash itself inside of her. She attempted to calm it down and focused her attention on the battle that would start now.

Hato then quickly made the hand sign for fire with one hand and called out.

"Shinzuikouen!" Eyes that were once violet turned to a blood red crimson almost in an instant. Hato then charged at the girl, letting out a war cry as she did so. The screeching sound of metal on metal could be heard, as the two of them collided almost in an instant.

Hato knew she had to be careful, seeing her opponent used two swords and not just one. The area around Hato began to feel unbearably hot as the two were locked sword for sword with each other.

Nukeite could feel the difference in the way this girl fought, and attempted to speak, as she gritted her teeth, sweat pouring down her face. Sparks and the screeching sound of swords clashing could be seen and heard between the two of them.

"Why don't you just lay down on the ground and die, Kigamaru? You're nothing but a failure, always have and always will be now and forever!"

"Because if I did that, then I truly would be a failure, Shiho…I can not allow you to harm my friends just because you lost at the Chuunin Exams, and can not face the reality…I was like you, I thought I had failed the entire exam when I was beaten by Uzumaki Naruto…but then I knew Naruto had worked hard to gain the strength that I also worked so hard for. I especially can not allow you to continue harming those I care about…and the reason I love someone like Chouji, is because unlike those who only want other kunoichi for a one nightstand…Chouji has a big heart…and he accepts me for who I am, and I accept him for who he is…" started Hato.

"But of course, I'm sure you are in that category of kunoichi that only want men for a one night stand, you don't know what true love is really about!" finished Hato.

Nukeite was more then just pissed now. Nukeite managed to pull out of the sword lock and attempted to use a jutsu on Hato, by quickly making handsigns.

"Ninja Art: Oblivion's Sword Dance Jutsu!"

Hato quickly dodged the on coming whirlwind of swords when Nukeite attempted to come at her with the spinning dance.

Hato then quickly made her own handseal, and launched a new special Fire technique that she had been working on since recovering fully from her injuries.

"Kigamaru Ninpo: Katon: Nenshou Ryuu Seirei (Kigamaru Ninja Art: Fire Style: Burning Dragon Spirit)!"

Hato then crossed her arms, as red colored chakra began to form at her hands. She then launched not one but two streams of flames, in the shapes of two serpentine like dragons directly at Nukeite.

An explosion was heard, as one of the dragon like streams managed to hit Nukeite, sending the woman flying backwards. The second stream had missed Nukeite by a hairsbreadth of an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" shouted Nukeite, crying out in pain after being burned badly by the Fire Dragon type jutsu.

"You should not anger a Kigamaru, Shiho…its not the best thing to do, especially when one as gifted as me, has the power of Hell's fire on her side…now are you going to give up and come back to the village to face your punishment, or am I going to have to hurt you even more?" snapped Hato, giving the girl one hell of a look.

'_I feel strange right now…that feeling before…when I was training with the Nenshou Ryuu Seirei…could it be Shinzuikouen?'_ thought Hato to herself as she waited for Nukeite's surrender.

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M NOT GIVING UP TO A FREAK LIKE YOU!" screamed Nukeite as she charged at Hato. Hato didn't have enough time to dodge and grab for her sword, Hato let out a cry of pain as she was slashed in the side by one of Nukeite's swords, blood splattering everywhere.

Hato fell to her side and winced in pain, trying to move a hand to staunch the bleeding while also grabbing for Hato's Meibatsu with her other hand, managing to barely block the next strike that Nukeite attempted to do.

She could hear Nukeite laughing at her, even through Hato's pain filled hazy mind.

"You're going to die today Kigamaru…I'll make an example out of those who dare follow me…and try to make me face a crime that I truly never committed. The first thing I'll do is break every bone in that body of yours…then cut off your arms and legs…" sneered Nukeite.

Hato knew she was in trouble, she had wished she hadn't gone alone on this mission. Her pride was getting in the way once again, blinding her. Hato attempted to struggle to her feet, one hand holding her side, the other holding her sword, ready to block Nukeite's next sword attack.

Nukeite then attempted to use a special technique with both her swords that she knew could break almost any blade, as the Grass sword wielding kunoichi came at Hato again.

"Say your prayers!" shouted Nukeite, as she swung with both swords at Hato, and just as Nukeite predicted, Hato came up with a blocking move.

The sound of shearing metal was heard, and then the clatter of metal hitting the ground. Blood again spilling onto the ground, as Hato was shoved to the ground, the fresh blood coming from her arm that had almost been cut off from the bold move from Nukeite.

Hato winced once again and slowly got up to her feet, but was pushed to her knees by Nukeite's hand, Hato looked down at the ground, her bangs covering the look of complete defeat and sadness in her crimson colored eyes. Hato struggled to breathe, as she knew that she was indeed now defeated, without Hato's Meibatsu, she could not hope to fight this girl.

Hato turned to see her broken weapon not far from her reach. And began murmuring a soft prayer under her breathe, knowing Nukeite was about to make the final blow on her very shortly.

Suddenly something inside of Hato, took over, something that was not right at all. Like an eruption. The heat that usually Hato could project became hotter then normal, like lava, only ten times as hot as that and that of the sun.

Nukeite was sent backwards, just as she had been about to slash downwards, to decapitate Hato where she stood. The girl let out a scream of pain, and surprise, dropping one of her swords not far away from Hato.

"What the…what the hell…" shouted Nukeite, a shaky finger pointed directly at Hato. Fear was in the girl's eyes now.

Hato opened her eyes to reveal that they weren't just crimson, but orange flames almost could be seen in them. The Kigamaru slowly stood up and looked down at her hands, which the nasty gash on her sword using hand, was beginning to slowly heal almost. Some how, a huge shield of fire and surrounded the Kigamaru Heiress, letting no one get at the girl inside of the barrier of fire.

"I did it…I…I feel so different…so this is what Okaa-San and Otou-San warned me from ever achieving…I feel a greater power inside of me welling up…" murmured Hato, in a demonic like voice.

Hato then turned her gaze towards the now scared shitless Grass Nin; a smirk of what one might think of pure evil could be seen, plastered on the Kigamaru's face.

"I think it's going to be you that will be saying their prayers…Shiho…" said Hato in that voice again.

Nukeite didn't even have enough time to get out of the way, because Hato had just suddenly appeared in front of Nukeite, and began punching the girl with Fire Style like punches. Whatever had taken over Hato, certainly was not natural at all, it made her normal speed, even greater.

"How does it feel, to be on the receiving end of pain…Shiho? Hmm? Tell me…and tell me what you see in my eyes as you gaze upon them…" Hato was not herself, this was the truth.

"I hope you like the taste of my Fire Style: Flame Strike Jutsu punches…I know exactly what you see in my eyes…your own death…" whispered Hato into the girl's ear, just as Nukeite screamed from the pain she was feeling, the feeling of being burned alive by Hato's attacks.

Hato then struck Nukeite again with a powerful kick and sent the Grass Ninja girl into another tree. The demonic like Hato then walked over towards where Nukeite's sword was and picked it up, the sword was then engulfed with Hato's flames. Hato then smirked evilly at Nukeite and then shouted as she flung the superheated sword at Nukeite.

"DIE!" Nukeite attempted to grab for her sword and ended up also getting most of her hands burned in the process.

Hato then turned away from Nukeite and began walking away. The fire barrier around Hato slowly begun to diminish until there was nothing. Hato froze in her step as the severe pain in her wrist and right side took over. Not to mention whatever attack that had been, had drained all of Hato's chakra, she then collapsed right there.

Hato began coughing up blood, as she attempted to get to her feet again, staring over at the Grass Nin she had managed to badly injure. She then whispered as she began coughing up blood.

"Don't ever…Cough, hack call my Chouji a fat ass again! You don't know what it is like to have a label put on to you…and not given a chance to prove that you're more then just that label…"

Hato then collapsed into a deep coma, not waking up at all. Nukeite heard Hato's final words and followed Hato into pain-filled unconscious sleep along with her, knowing that if she did survive, she would never ever challenge the Leaf Village again, not while the Kigamaru was alive.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** WOW! That was like…that was like the ultimate greatest Battle scene chapter I have ever done in my entire career as a Fanfiction writer. What did you guys think of that?! **_

_**Come on guys, don't be shy, and tell me what you think of this chapter. It was awesome right?! Hehehehe, sorry I haven't included Chouji much in this chapter, I know it's a ChoujiXOC story, but don't worry Chouji will be getting more involved in this story now more then ever. **_

_**The poor guy's going to be sick with worry and hoping that Hato will pull out of the coma. Hehehehe, which we will see next in the next chapter. **_

_**So look forward to the Seventh Chapter of Tears of A Dove: Chapter Seven: The Phoenix Reborn! Mission to the Weapon-smith Village. **_

_**That's it for now guys! Take care all and until next time my fellow Naruto fans. JA NE!**_


End file.
